


任性，勇气与固执

by yiliasparrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow
Summary: 众人套路马尔福的故事又名《马尔福先生受骗记》





	1. Chapter 1

他们在人生的前十几年里，就提前经历了其他巫师的一生。匆忙又紧张，被重重危机在身后推着，紧赶慢赶地成长。罗恩和赫敏能够走到一起，是哈利很想感谢梅林的一件事，让他在黑暗逐渐迫近的时刻还能感受到几分温暖。只是他也该抽出时间来想想关于自己的事了。

在一切开始之前，罗恩试图用一个词准确地概括一下他们的计划，是一场针对斯莱特林的“报复”，“围剿”？他带着困惑的神色说出来，赫敏忍不住大笑起来。

可谁说爱情本身不就是一场“战争”，尤其对方还是以计谋，野心和圆滑著称的斯莱特林。

Chapter 1

在哈利罕见地，用犹豫的语气说出他心里盘算的事情时，已经成年许久的罗恩满脸的“三人组要重出江湖”的兴奋，瞬间就变成了疑惑，并夹杂着一丝惊怒。

“你的意思是，如果我没听错的话，你要用……某种手段…嗯……”罗恩也像被传染了似的，磕磕绊绊，但事实上他只是极其不愿意把哈利和他刚才提出来的名字放在一起说，似乎这样他们就会减少几分可能性。

“看在梅林的份上…哈利就是想让我们帮他追马尔福，这话有这么难说出口吗！”赫敏不耐烦地拍了一下他的未婚夫。

“不是……你就没觉得那里不对劲？我是说……你把这话说出口的时候就没觉得不对吗？那可是马尔福！德拉科·马尔福！你是忘了他是谁吗？！”罗恩的脸扭曲着，表情复杂。

“你觉得很意外吗？也对，你花了六年多的时间才钻研明白自己的心意……更别说是哈利的了……”赫敏颇为不满地看他，罗恩没来由的心虚，赫敏说的倒是没错。

一双带着紧张和期待的眼睛在两位挚友之间转来转去，哈利捏着手指，在裤子边轻轻搓来搓去，赫敏并不意外……那这就意味着她已经察觉到了什么。是哪一次暴露了吗？哈利很矛盾，哈利有些矛盾，想着是不是哪一次注视的时间过长，或是眼神里没有藏好，但在霍格沃茨的每一年都是那么惊心动魄紧张仓促，在他搞清楚一切之前，一切已经排山倒海般迅疾且不容他逃避地降临。

“重要的不是我什么时候发现，重要的是我发现的时候哈利已经很认真了。罗恩，我们是他最信任的人，我们也该毫不保留的信任他，包括他的选择。”格兰杰女士拿出了格兰芬多豁达的胸襟，“哈利，其实我很高兴，你终于……肯要求些什么了。”赫敏说完就有些抑制不住激动地眼眶湿润。她的挚友，失去的太多，拥有的太少，而即使拥有过也并没有长久，，更不要说那些重如千钧的责任和伴随它们的折磨。这些痛苦，即使聪慧如她，也无法感同身受。她在战后很长一段时间都担心他会因为长久以来的重担突然卸下而出什么事——心思敏感的女孩发誓她所担心的绝不是什么好事。

哈利感激地看着他，嘴角上扬着。他明白赫敏的担心，只是长久以来的遭遇让他害怕自己的欲望，是否又会造成什么无法预料的结局，尽管身边所有的人都千百次的说那完全不是他的错，他还是会常常陷入自苦。这是他头一次，提出自己“想要什么”。也难怪赫敏会激动地像面对着终于敞开心扉的孩子的母亲一样。

在度过了几段匆忙结束的感情之后，哈利决定暂停这种没弄清心思就匆忙开始的恋情。这于谁都是无益。距最后一战结束已经五年多了，他乱七八糟的脑子逐渐可以安静下来。

六年级的时候他没觉得不对劲，神锋无影之后他没觉得不对劲，那场以混乱逃走结束的马尔福庄园事件他没觉得不对劲，那场临近大战最后一刻的熊熊火场他没觉得不对劲，直到七年级之后他们要再多上一年学，补上上一年落下的功课而重返校园他才觉得不对劲。

没有，哪里都没有，新入学的几个斯莱特林怯生生地在救世主的询问下说出了马尔福家族的去向，不，准确的说，是德拉科的去向。纯血家族，还是斯莱特林纯血家族，都维持着表面上的互通有无，哈利得到的只言片语的信息却足以让他再次陷入长久的失眠。

“马尔福…他去德姆斯特朗了，我父亲说他们一家足够幸运……”

那个小姑娘的话让他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。哈利要承认，他从来，都没想象过在霍格沃茨的校园里看不到马尔福那张欠揍的脸。即使是他踹了自己满脸血的时候，但那后来他也还了回去，并且更加严重。

他可以学大脑封闭术不让那该死的伏地魔偷窥自己的思想，却怎样也无法阻止它自觉自愿地想一个人。明明那么讨厌，为什么却觉得一花一木都打上了讨嫌的马尔福的烙印。

霍琦夫人在教一年级生飞行，那些小豆丁吵吵嚷嚷，充满生机。这个画面，哈利驻足呆望了很久：纳威的记忆球，被挂在塔尖上又摔下来的纳威，罗恩被扫帚迎面一击，赫敏小大人一样拦着自己冲动地跨上扫帚，那个被自己惊险地抓在手里的变红了的记忆球，还有严厉的麦格教授竟然推荐只有一年级的自己进魁地奇……

只有这些了吗哈利波特？你不觉得你在刻意忽略什么吗？哈利觉得心里萌生出了从未有过的情绪——逃避。他眨眨眼快速离开了驻足的走廊，匆匆赶回了图书馆，似乎这样就可以赶走脑袋里的胡思乱想。

卢娜代表《唱唱反调》来找哈利，在哈利终于明确地表明了对丽塔斯基特的拒绝和彻底厌恶，并且丝毫没有在乎她发出的所谓的《预言家日报》的舆论威胁之后，愉悦地接受了卢娜对他的近乎是长篇累牍的采访，老同学的问题永远比烦人的绿甲虫温和。

在提到关于守护神的问题时，卢娜温柔地问着哈利，希望救世主关于守护神的回忆能够给低年级的学生和经受创伤的人们带去一些快乐和希望。哈利想起了三年级，尽管小天狼星的事让他永远无法释怀，卢平教授也永远地离开，但不能否认，那段时间的记忆在他的脑海里是闪着光的，他们把坚强和温柔的力量永远留给了自己。

“那么你第一次使用这个咒语用的是怎样快乐的回忆呢？”卢娜轻轻问他。

“如果说成功召唤出来的话，是发现自己时一名巫师，而且要离开德思礼一家到霍格沃茨来上学，那段回忆对于当时的我来说，足够快乐足够强烈。”他本来平静地述说着，然后陷入了长久的沉默。

不是因为这段回忆对于其他拥有正常生活的巫师来说，根本算不上快乐，所以有些可怜又可悲，而是他突然想起了他曾经试图用什么回忆召唤他的守护神。

还是初次的飞行课。他曾用过这段回忆，却不够强大。

他惊愕的是三年级的自己没有发现，为什么这段回忆能让他觉得快乐，那段回忆里，可是有他最讨厌的人。

然后他发现，18岁的他，还是会因为这段回忆微笑。

他带着一种难以言说的心情在霍格沃茨的每一个角落走着，固执地验证着脑海里的想法。

从禁林到黑湖，从海格的小屋到尖叫棚屋，从魔药课教室到已经严重毁坏的有求必应屋，从校长室到医疗翼，从魁地奇训练场到礼堂……大事不妙了哈利波特，大事不妙。

起初他只是以为是这几个月以来没有看到那讨人厌的嚣张脸，没人找自己的茬，而且在战后整个人闲下来而觉得空虚无聊，但很快他就否决了这一点。从六年级开始，他就很少招惹自己了，尤其是在那一场要命的神锋无影之后，他能看到他的时候，基本都在活点地图上。

算起来，这两年多以来，他们说话的时候寥寥无几，哈利记不清上一次他们你来我往的对骂是在什么时候了，他矛盾重重充满纠结紧张痛苦挣扎的脸曾离他那么近，贝拉特里克斯压着他，在马尔福庄园，他没有指认他，他看到他全身都轻微地颤抖着，可仍旧没有指认他，他知道他认出他了。威森加摩推迟了对他们家的审判，给了几个月的喘息时间，看在他们最终背叛伏地魔，和纳西莎可以称为勇敢地保住了“救世主”生命的份上。

哈利陷入了前所未有的慌乱。在过去的几个月里，他有意无意地从各种渠道，如果用罗恩的话说，“几乎病态”，打听着关于马尔福一家的消息。直到金斯莱带着威森加摩的出庭证明书来的时候，哈利不知如何是好的内心似乎有了一点着落。

无论如何，他都无法对救了他一命的一位母亲和她的家人无动于衷。不管他们之前有过怎样的恩怨，也不管她是出于怎样的初衷。哈利这样说服自己。

这是一场漫长的庭审，哈利努力回忆着四年级暑假之后的那场受审，回忆着邓布利多为自己据理力争的画面，也回忆着赫敏在这几天教过自己的各种技巧，严肃认真并详细地说了德拉科马尔福在马尔福庄园面对着在场所有食死徒没有指认出他的事情，并用了大量篇幅述说了纳西莎在众多食死徒和伏地魔的死亡威胁下勇敢地说了谎保住了他的性命，从而极大程度地帮助了战势的扭转，对于取得最终胜利起到了多大的作用。

“哈利，如果你是出于真心地想要帮助……帮助马尔福一家，你一定要冷静，而且，虽然我知道你讨厌这些名头和光环，但这些东西，在这种时候，能救命。”赫敏一直是那个善解人意又机灵可爱的女巫。哈利回想着，或许在那段时间，赫敏就意识到了什么。

他采纳了赫敏的建议，在他过去看来很是瞧不起但那时候不得不这样地，彻彻底底地利用了他“救世主”所能得到的全部特权，三天的审讯说得他嗓子干痛，总算是得到了最好的结果。

审讯期间，德拉科马尔福一直没有看过自己，不管自己是多么慷慨激昂，用了多么夸大的言辞，他一直垂着眼睛，盯着自己的手，除了在必要的提问时开口说话，没有和哈利有过任何的交流。纳西莎有些憔悴，准确的说，他们一家都很憔悴，她在宣判结果之后眼眶通红地拦住了往外走的哈利，哽咽地说着自己的感谢，哈利看着眼前这位从前倨傲高贵不可一世的马尔福夫人，其实也只是一个普通的想要守护家庭的母亲。

她半拽着德拉科过来表达谢意，卢修斯在不远处等着他们，纯血的那一丝骄傲还是让他无法低下头颅，尽管是现在这般狼狈的境况。哈利没来由地紧张起来，他知道德拉科马尔福不会像之前那样颐指气使恶语相向，但他从没指望过能够从他的嘴里听到什么感谢的话。他也并不是为了这些才这么费心。

他想问问他在德姆斯特朗怎么样，这样简单的一句话却哽在喉咙里吐不出来。他明白自己有好多问题想问他，他有些烦躁，因为自己没有资格问，但他又很高兴，马尔福脸上的仓皇无措纠结痛苦终于消散，尽管它们变成了憔悴苍白平静甚至温和。而且无论怎么说，他救了他们，这是值得高兴的。

哈利听着小马尔福近乎谦卑地道谢，“真心感谢你……波特先生。”哈利觉得再没比这个更荒诞的了，叫他“波特先生”？在听了五年多的“疤头”，“圣人波特”，“臭大粪”之后，他叫他“波特先生”？

无名的愤怒从心头升起来。

但如果让哈利回忆的话，那之后的破釜酒吧的会面，让他突然就明白了很多事情。

破釜酒吧的小单间里，马尔福在里面直挺挺地坐着。从很小的时候，远在他没有认识哈利波特这个人的时候，他就怀揣着对这个人的期待，他在这种期待里度过了一整个童年。他了解他吗？其实也不，至少是在儿童时代崇拜他的时候他完全不了解他，不知道他在麻瓜亲戚家的艰苦岁月，不知道他喜欢什么讨厌什么，不知道他渴望友谊和爱甚于每一个人，而在那失败的结交之后，他依旧没有彻底斩断想要和他成为朋友的心，尽管后来的一切让他们两个人割裂得越来越远。

他带着母亲致谢的礼物而来，这是纯血必须要讲究的礼仪，更不要说哈利波特几乎是救了他们一家的命。

多么讽刺，他想要的，安静和平的一次见面，竟然会是在这样的情况下。

在哈利来之前他就灌下了好多酒，他不知道自己为数不多的放纵为什么要在哈利波特面前，毕竟这样的做法完全不符合一个古老的贵族身份，这是有失体面的。在哈利推开门进来的时候，光桌子上的就有杜松子酒，雪莉酒和火焰威士忌了，他不知道马尔福有没有彻底醉，他沉默地坐着，哈利掏了掏兜，想给他找一颗糖什么的让他缓解一下酒劲，他坐下之后试探着递给他一颗太妃糖。

“你认真的？在这种时候给我一颗糖？”这个举动不知道刺激到了他的什么神经，他突然就开口了，眼睛湿漉漉的，让哈利想起他骑在巴克比克身上那天的天空和湖水。

他还是接过去了，他们都不习惯彼此之间这种“和平”的相处。哈利不知道他注没注意到自己好不容易理顺的头发，穿上了他最“时髦”的衣服，白衬衫羊绒背心和牛仔裤，外面罩着黑色的大衣。他们礼貌而客气地对话，马尔福平静地再次表达了马尔福家族的谢意。直到哈利觉得他开始表现出醉酒的状态。

哈利从来没想过马尔福会说这么多的话，尤其还是对着他说。他一边喝一边说，仿佛喝下去的全是水，强忍着，早泪水涌出来的时候选择灌下一口酒憋回去，德拉科开始头晕目眩，但依旧坐得笔直，不失贵族风范。

醉酒让他脑子无法正常思考，他说他应该给他做朋友的选择权而不是高高在上地强加给他，他说他是听着他的故事长大却完全不了解哈利波特是什么样的等到他发现这个问题想要了解他的时候什么都晚了，他说他嫉妒他，嫉妒他的名气和能力，嫉妒他得到的喜爱和支持，他说他没得选择父亲一步错步步错将他们陷于这般境地，他说他憎恨左手腕丑陋的印记却没有勇气也没有办法反抗……

哈利的眼睛盯着他，德拉科不敢看，他认为那是纯净的，他已经失去了直视他的资格。

哈利问他，“你还是没有告诉我，为什么在马尔福庄园没有指认我，告诉我，为什么。”

这句话就像醒酒药，马尔福猛然抬起头，眨了眨眼睛，急急忙忙地站了起来，慌张地拎着大衣夺门而去。

哈利想起来，他的山楂木魔杖自己又忘了还给他。

从那天之后，他再也没有见过马尔福。懦弱的胆小鬼马尔福，只会逃避的马尔福，该死的。但哈利就是莫名地确信，他会再见到他，亲手把魔杖还给他。

2003年秋天，已经是十月中旬了，哈利在反复琢磨，思考和犹豫中，在傲罗的打打杀杀中，度过了快五年，在听到马尔福回到英国已经一年多之后，终于召唤了他的好友，提出了一个小孩子似的要求，并且筹谋了一个小孩子似的计划。罗恩满脸都是拒绝，但他后来也要承认，在这其中他得到了“至高无上的乐趣”。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利隐藏的斯莱特林因子蠢蠢欲动，针对马尔福先生的全面反击已经正式打响第一枪

和潘西联系的事情就全部托付给了赫敏，这是赫敏为数不多的几次心甘情愿地“以权谋私”——鉴于她已经进了魔法交通司。她用了半个多月的时间，先是从魔法事故和灾难司的麦琪那得知潘西帕金森在短短几个月的时间里频繁来往美国与英国，并且堪称频繁地让不少麻瓜看到了“魔法事件”，记忆注销员们一看到潘西帕金森的名字就头痛；紧接着便通过飞路网监测看到了这位小姐近期停留在英国伦敦，并频繁在威尔特郡出没，联想起马尔福已经回英国一年的事情，格兰杰女士不由得做出了大胆的推断。

“从潘西帕金森入手，你们确定这件事没有难度吗？我怎么觉得和杀死伏地魔的难度差不多呢？甚至更难吧，这根本连入手的机会都没有。”罗恩搞不懂，斯莱特林一直就和他们完全不对付，而且他很担心赫敏和潘西打交道会吃亏。

“马尔福庄园的特权还是在的，即使是这样他们家都不被监测，帕金森频繁出入这个区域是为什么，只能说明她和马尔福重新联系上了。”赫敏干脆下了结论。

哈利有些……小孩子似的兴奋，“其实我只是，想最终确认一遍……”白皙的脸上浮现出红晕，他厌倦了等待，在马尔福醉酒的那番话之后，在马尔福家族和格林格拉斯家族的婚约作废之后，在听说他进了圣芒戈当实习治疗师之后，他属于斯莱特林的那一部分觉醒了。这一次他要让这个胆小鬼再也不敢往后退。

“不，我不认为拐弯抹角地从她那里打听是个好主意，这一定会被她发觉，还不如……光明正大把她彻底拉过来，我在霍格沃茨就已经受够了什么学院之争，而且我不认为去争取她比打败伏地魔还费劲，哈利，相信我。”赫敏的眼睛闪着光，一副势在必得的样子，让哈利多了几分把握。

罗恩对这样的赫敏，又是喜欢又是有些怕怕的。

哈利显然没有做好把自己几乎藏不住的心事透露给一个不算熟的人的准备，在想象了潘西帕金森知道这事情之后的反应，脸又忍不住红了一层。

赫敏格兰杰女士再次展现了她超凡的行动力和机敏，在又一次的“魔法意外事件”中，赫敏悄悄代替麦琪去了现场，潘西帕金森看见熟人之后惊讶地一挑眉，想要溜之大吉。

“帕金森小姐，方便的话我们可以谈一谈吗？”赫敏穿着暗红色的呢子大衣，笑眯眯地看着想逃的潘西。

“……所以你现在来往美国英国是在做女巫，还有麻瓜的生意？”两人坐在在一家咖啡店里，赫敏有些吃惊，纯血不是都很讨厌麻瓜吗？现在这个对着麻瓜服务生笑容可掬的真的是潘西帕金森？

“是啊，战后我们家过得不算好，但也不算糟，我想着是时候变通一下了，麻瓜们即使有千百种不好，但他们的制作的很多东西都远远超出巫师们的想象，我想沉迷于麻瓜世界的韦斯莱先生应该比我更明白。”潘西懒洋洋地回答着。

“你不必这么说话，如果可以，我希望叫你潘西。”赫敏微笑着说。

“哦？这又是为了什么？不过我猜，八成是为了救世主？”

“不能完全是，你要知道你在巫师界和麻瓜界频繁往来，你的名字在魔法事故和灾难司已经是人尽皆知了，我不明白的是为什么一个斯莱特林会如此不小心？”

“格兰杰，我可以理解成你在威胁我吗？”

“得了，别来这些，大战结束都已经五年了，我们谁都应该向前看不是吗？”

“鉴于你抛出了和平的橄榄枝，还有……”

“还有我可以消除你所造成的魔法事件的卷宗记录。”

“光明磊落的格兰芬多现在沦落到这种地步了吗？看来是我离开太久了。”潘西明白，即使是一场交易，她也不亏，她也不想因为自己而让家族再度被魔法部盯上。斯莱特林最拿手的就是审时度势嘛。

“这也只是必要的‘变通’。”赫敏明白自己成功了。

“说吧，你想要得到什么东西？”潘西此时开始真正的好奇了。

“德拉科马尔福。”赫敏说出了一个让潘西帕金森瞪大了眼睛的名字。

“……如果…是你的话，我猜可能有点难度。”经历了人情冷暖的大小姐，也学会了小心措辞。她可没忘记他们上学的时候那个骄矜高傲的大少爷叫了赫敏格兰杰多少次泥巴种，也自然没忘记三年级那次勇敢的格兰芬多揍了德拉科一拳，直击面门，让她后来笑话了好久。

“我为你的想象力鼓掌，但你看，我的订婚戒指还没摘呢。”赫敏无奈地长叹一口气。

“所以……哈利波特？你是为了他来的，是为了他！果然是这样！”潘西用力戳了一下面前的栗子蛋糕，圆溜溜的眼睛兴奋地瞳孔都放大了。

“你的反应不得不让我往我所期望的方向猜了。”赫敏同样露出了期待的笑容。

“如果你猜的方向是马尔福用一种变态的方式暗恋波特的话，那我要告诉你，你猜对了。”潘西果断的回答让赫敏愣了几秒；她已经做好了和潘西帕金森长期斗争的准备，至少要单独谈话个三五次的才能让她说出自己所知道的所有信息，但她万万没想到这位姑娘毫不留情地出卖了马尔福隐藏最深的秘密。

她罕见地说不出话来了，潘西毫不在意地继续说，“不要怀疑我说的话的真实性，我愿意用任何方法去和愿意听我诉说的人验证它百分之百是真的，如果你看到了我的行踪，你就会知道我来往于马尔福庄园和我家之间有多么频繁，如果不是布雷斯死活要待在美国，现在受罪的可就不是我了！再退一步讲，如果我能说通那个老古董用一用麻瓜的通信设备，我也不用非得跑去马尔福庄园听他关于波特的没完没了的唠叨了。”

八卦是拉近任何人，不管是麻瓜还是巫师之间距离的最有利的武器，尤其是八卦的对象还是他们最亲近的人。“我从没想过……不，我猜测过，但我没想过……”赫敏已经沉浸在这个惊人的事实里了，尽管哈利只是请她来最终确认一下；她难以想象这件事情如果是马尔福亲口说出来会给人带来多么大的震撼和愉悦。她发誓如果到那时她在场，她会把这个故事传给她的所有后辈。

她似乎明白了哈利这次为什么执意要这么做了。逼一个又怂又装的马尔福承认心中所想，哈利，真有你的。

“我们是十分遭罪的，你知道在上学的时候德拉科每天要说几遍‘波特’吗？布雷斯有一次闲着没事给他统计了一下，三十二次！整整三十二次！而且这还不是最多的时候！即使是全世界最腻歪的情侣都很难做到在一天之内换着花样叫对方三十二次吧！格兰杰，不，赫敏，在长久的对立之后，我为我们终于找到了共同的目标而无比的感动。”

“哇哦，那可真是……”

“德拉科没参加NEWT考试，当然了那个时候他去德姆斯特朗了，所以他去年去圣芒戈是因为马尔福家费了不少劲，不过只给他一个实习治疗师的身份，也算是堵住悠悠之口。”

“其实我去年知道他去圣芒戈的时候就有些纳闷，更别说只是个实习治疗师，难道他家里情愿他做这种……对不起，做这种有失纯血尊严的工作吗？”

“在经历了那场战争之后，他们害怕失去儿子更胜过害怕失去所谓纯血尊严。”潘西的语气沉重了起来，不过转而就变了，带着调侃和活泼，“需要我说得更进一步吗？他是为了当傲罗的哈利才去的圣芒戈，又想在那儿看到他，又害怕在那儿看到他，仿佛一个怀春少女……”话里话外带着对好友的无情指控。

赫敏从来不知道自己会为了马尔福和哈利的事情而感到这么快乐。

所以决定不转述而是把这段记忆原原本本给哈利看，成功地看到了哈利的脸通红一片，不止是脸颊，而是整张脸，赫敏由衷地高兴，在内心深处，她一直期望着哈利能够像所有其他巫师一样，拥有幸福的童年，陪伴左右的双亲，拥有他值得拥有的一切，所以在看到这个竭力忍住笑容，眼里却流露出快乐的光的哈利，她悬着的心落下了一大半——

在成年之后，哈利终于可以彻彻底底地任性一回，而他们作为朋友，唯一要做的，就是帮他实现这个小小的心愿。

事情很反常地从罗恩那里先曝光出来了，但并没有大范围地惊动整个巫师界。这就是绝对的反常，救世主受重伤竟然所有人都不知道？

如果不是韦斯莱那大嗓门在半夜又吼又叫，马尔福至少要等到第二天才能知道他想看到的人果然来了圣芒戈。

德拉科马尔福从值班室里走了出来，想要过去看一眼，隔着远远的他就听见那一小团人闹闹哄哄，格兰杰极其大声地哭着，韦斯莱愤怒地喊叫着，他们身上沾着的……那是血吗？那是敌人的血，还是他自己的？

在他突然冲动地想要去看看怎么回事时，格兰杰带着满脸的泪和一手的血，站在病房里挥舞着魔杖，在马尔福看来至少用了七八个盔甲护身通通加护之类的防御性魔咒。

他突然觉得懊丧又生气。是，即使他现在是圣芒戈的实习医生，又有什么资格去为救世之星医治疗伤，恐怕他还没靠近波特，就会被韦斯莱赶走。

战后左手腕上摆脱不掉的黑魔印记时时刻刻地提醒着他，那是一段丑陋肮脏的回忆，即使穿梭在陌生的人海，自卑始终如影随形，尤其是在独处的时候，它是那么深切。父亲或多或少地感受到了他的情绪，默许了他做这个“有失贵族身份的工作”。这在他之前的人生里是不可想象的，马尔福，冠上这个姓氏，就会拥有一切想要拥有的，即使没有也会想尽办法去拥有，怎么可能会自卑。他痛恨自己之前的选择，痛恨这种没种的懦弱，痛恨千方百计想要靠近救世主哪怕一丁点儿的自己。他知道，无论他表现得多么傲慢冷漠不可一世，现在的他不配与救世主站在一起。

病房里却完全是另外一幅景象。

“看到了？你们刚才堵地严严实实，我什么都没看见……”哈利躺在床上盖着被子，精神抖擞，毫发无损，期待地看着好友们，鉴于斯普林和《预言家日报》的关系，他们想了又想，决定把还是把大致情况和这位治疗师说了一下，这位治疗师听罢失笑，“那我就把这件事当做是魔法部给我的秘密任务吧波特先生”，这笑容让罗恩和赫敏同时想起了邓布利多的那句话，那位察觉到年轻人爱的火花的老校长。

罗恩听到哈利含着一丝抱怨的话，翻了个白眼，“得了吧我可不稀得挡你，又哭又喊又叫，连鬼魂都能被我们吵醒，看见了，那一头白毛一冒头我就看见了。”

赫敏忙着给自己和罗恩施清理一新，黏糊糊的假血可真够呛，她忍不住打趣，棕色的大眼睛都笑弯了，“记得吗？‘年轻真好，还能感受爱的刺痛’。”

哈利不自在地别开了眼，漂亮的唇往上勾着，任赫敏用斯普林先生留下的所有医疗用品给他进行全方位的“包扎”。不一会儿一个身受重伤虚弱不堪的哈利波特就诞生了。

“哥们儿，你现在真的好欠揍。”罗恩长叹一口气，狠狠捶了一下哈利的胳膊。

“嗷！你怎么可以攻击一个可怜的病号。”哈利可怜兮兮地皱着眉头，眼睛里却全是笑意。

“走吧罗恩，我们还有很多事要做，金斯莱只知道哈利请了个长假，可不知道他是因为这个才请假，我们还要瞒很多人。”

“你也知道啊！圣芒戈这么多人总有能看见他的！传出去万一又让那只讨厌的绿甲虫看到这件事还能收场吗！”

“所以我们要回家去好好圆这个谎呀，快来！”赫敏和哈利挥手告别，伸出手来牵罗恩的。

他们走了之后，哈利脸上的笑意还在绽放。这里面有三人组再次进行秘密行动的兴奋，更多的是，这次的“秘密行动”，和以往都不同，这是一个甜蜜的，彻彻底底“自私”的行动。

赫敏和他讲过，无论是麻瓜还是巫师，爱情是不可以随意拿来考验的，它的确很强大，但另一方面，它又很脆弱，如果哈利没有绝对的把握，不要这样做。他的确犹豫过，只是潘西的话，让他彻底打消了所有的疑虑。

马尔福，从不敢说真心话的胆小鬼，傲罗来抓你了，罪名就是“长达十几年的欺瞒”。

潘西冷着脸看着德拉科在自己眼前来回转悠已经二十多分钟了，“别转了行吗少爷？我头晕。”她本来以为自己一定保守不住这个秘密，一定会一见面就透露给德拉科，但是这股子唠唠叨叨的烦人劲儿让她下定决心——没错，就算对象是救世主，这一次我也要和他站在一起好好教训一下这个大少爷。

“这事不对劲，绝对不对劲，我去偷看过诊疗记录，那上面只写着不明食死徒攻击，不明魔咒，导致身体器官机能逐渐衰退，你说这像话吗？！我还问过斯普林，斯梅绥克，都像是商量好了一样说什么魔法部下达的秘密命令，低调医治哈……波特，这完全就不对！”潘西咽了口口水，真是好样的，即使是在关心则乱的情况下，德拉科还是能瞬间抓住重点，的确，这件事根本他妈就是假的啊，那能对了才怪！

所以她决定不正面回答，“你管他对劲不对劲，现在他送上门来了，你有什么不高兴的！人家三年傲罗训练一结束你就立马回英国去圣芒戈当医生，等了这么久，好不容易等到这个机会，你还瞎想什么呢……”

“不，你不明白，潘西，你不明白，食死徒他们多么可怕，更别说父亲和母亲在战后帮助魔法部抓住了多少食死徒把他们送到阿兹卡班……”在值班室坐了一晚第二天回到马尔福庄园，马上就叫潘西过来。“他们是在报复，是在报复，报复波特，也一定会报复我们家……波特还为我们家作了证……梅林啊，不，他会死的，潘西，他会被那些黑魔法折磨死的！”

德拉科越想越觉得脊背发冷，他最不想看到的就是哈利因为他，因为他们家遭到连累，即使他作为救世主本身就是食死徒的活靶子；他只要想到这点，就无法冷静，对食死徒的痛恨和对自己前食死徒身份的厌恶，完全席卷了他。

潘西愣住了，德拉科近乎崩溃发狂，头发乱成一团，眼下乌青皮肤苍白，眼睛里全是担心和害怕，他很久没有这么失态过；她单单知道德拉科喜欢波特，并不知道他已经陷入如此之深。

坏了，这么骗他，万一出什么事可怎么办。德拉科可比不上那三人组天生的胆子大啊，要是他出了什么意外，卢修斯和纳西莎绝对不会放过她的呀。

得找赫敏格兰杰再讨论讨论。


	3. Chapter 3

德拉科这几天浑浑噩噩形容枯槁脑子一团乱，专门负责治疗波特的治疗师斯普林和斯梅绥克三缄其口，只说是魔法部的“秘密命令”；就算他拐了好几个弯在魔法部里打听，也只得到了“哈利波特因公务出差”的一个借口式的回答；他不能问父母，不能再到处打听，不能行事张扬被人发现……

那次大战的后遗症让他变得更加谨慎小心，而他心里杂草似的猜疑最担心的就是哈利波特的受伤，极有可能是食死徒蓄谋已久的报复，而如果自己也是导致他躺在病房里的原因之一……这简直像钻心咒一样在折磨他。

每天他都会去五楼的那间病房里远远地看着，他无法控制自己的脚步不往那里走。

波特的床头插着几枝花，他就那么静静地躺在那里，面色比之前任何一次见到他的模样都要惨白，那愚蠢的眼镜也摘下来放在花瓶旁边，那永远洋溢着火焰一样的绿眼睛紧闭着……这样的场景让他心里的害怕不断加深。

但事实却是完全相反。

“敏，我真的很难受，至少要让我戴上眼镜吧。”

“不可以，你见过谁家伤员躺在床上还戴着眼镜面色红润的。你现在可是‘受了重伤的傲罗’！”

“那至少让我睁着眼睛吧敏！我想看他过来……”哈利皱着脸，从他入住圣芒戈以来，还没看见过马尔福呢。

“我已经用了改良的感应咒了，我之前让你也下一个就是让你在他一靠近就能感应到，你需要我把这几天我所统计的他偷偷过来看你的次数给你看看吗？”

“……好吧。”

“唐纳德告诉我了，马尔福在魔法部里暗中打听你受伤的事情来着，只是没有刨根问底。不，别忙着偷乐，潘西说他吓得不轻，你确定你还要继续吓唬他吗？”

“当然了赫敏，你知道这胆小鬼多让人生气吗！”

“我其实不太想知道……”赫敏扶额。可不得不说，罗恩说的有道理——“虽然哈利为了马尔福费这么大劲我超不爽，但是看马尔福那小子吃瘪，我又超开心。”

“潘西说他有多害怕？”哈利不依不饶地追问。

“潘西的原话是‘德拉科快要把他为数不多的头发都拽下来了’！收一收你的笑，罗恩说的对，你现在真欠揍！”

“那我们就继续下去，首先不能让他太害怕。”

“这是打个巴掌给个甜枣吗哈利？”

“换了另外一种心情和马尔福作对的感觉……有些棒。”其实是棒极了，哈利无法再容忍马尔福的一再退缩。

斯普林和斯梅绥克一个被《预言家日报》召回参加什么国际巫师治疗会，一个被外派出去和美国的伊法魔尼学院进行学术交流。这没在开玩笑吗？哈利波特，巫师界的救世之星，现在病歪歪一副快要死了的样子结果主治医师们都要出远门？他们这么放心吗？德拉科惊疑不已，在斯普林拍他肩膀的时候都意外地没有退后几步。

“马尔福先生，我知道你们是霍格沃茨的同学，我和斯梅绥克都相信你可以很好地照顾好波特先生。”

“那至少要让我知道他中了什么咒，还有魔药，或者是治疗手段……”

“这个不用担心，波特先生的药剂我们已经配好了，波特先生只要每天按时服用就可以。”

“我……还有……”德拉科觉得这件事处处都透着诡异。

“马尔福先生，我也有所耳闻，你和波特先生在学校时候的关系……但是，现在一切，都变了不是吗？”德拉科还沉浸“我要接过照顾哈利波特的担子”的事实中，没注意到斯普林先生颇有深意的笑容。

坠入爱河的人，身处其中却丝毫不觉汹涌的河水，年轻真好。

德拉科还没来得及收起脸上的表情，斯普林先生就像屁股着火一样幻影移形走了。

罗恩实在是憋不住了加快脚步赶紧拽着赫敏溜到病房外面的拐角。

“我们这么留纳威在里面这样好吗？”他知道纳威真的，真的不太善于说谎，现在把他独自里面应付德拉科，这样能行吗？

再一个主要原因就是罗恩实在，实在是憋不住脸上的笑，尤其是看着哈利装模作样地躺在里面，“虚弱地连手指都抬不起来似的”。

可怜的纳威就在休息日被临时拖来当做，加强“哈利重伤这一事实”的说服力的“工具”，满脸的不自然，面对着他学生生涯的“恶霸头子”——德拉科马尔福。

“……隆巴顿，既然你来了，我想我可以问一下哈利受伤的过程吗？你知道我和韦斯莱根本说不上话。”德拉科收起了上学时候的欠揍样子，严肃认真地问着——在他发现两位治疗师留下的诊疗记录和护理记录上正八经的东西基本没有的情况之后。

纳威咽了口口水，即使他现在是面对多凶险的敌人都不会怕的傲罗，但是面对着德拉科马尔福他心里还是有些发毛，满脸通红，额头都出了几滴汗，“那个……不是，我那天没有和哈利一起出任务，呃……”他想起了赫敏之前和他嘱咐过的这个“针对马尔福的全面反击计划”，“事实上，那天是哈利独自被攻击了，罗恩是后来赶到的，所以我们其实都不清楚怎么回事……”他很努力地让自己的表情看起来正常一些。

“那闪回咒呢？你们尝试过看哈……波特魔杖的闪回咒吗？”

“那个…金斯莱已经着手调查了，这件事很…很隐秘，我们都很着急，但我们的确不知道具体情况……”纳威连后背都出汗了。让格兰芬多在斯莱特林面前撒谎，哈利，你可难为死我算了。

在纳威终于松了一口气的时候，德拉科再次发问，用一种试探的，甚至小心的，纳威从来没听过的语气，“隆……隆巴顿，我知道……你上学的时候草药课成绩很好，所以……所以我不知道你能否看一下草药学的一些知识是不是可以帮上忙……”纳威几乎有些受宠若惊了，心里却是疯狂呼喊着那两位能不能赶紧过来解救他啊！

还好罗恩终于做好了表情管理，一脸严峻地推开门进来了打断了他们的对话，“马尔福，我知道你现在是哈利的治疗师，我希望你不会因为过去的种种做出什么违背你的医德的事情。”是，就是这样，越像从前那样子越不容易让他怀疑。

果然，德拉科的火气在看到罗恩的一头红毛之后终于找到了发泄口，“不要用你卑劣的思想来揣测一位马尔福，而且韦斯莱如果你能把眼睛用在正途的话我想波特先生现在就不会躺在这里了。”哈利躺在那里一口血涌到胸口，“波特先生”？他他妈还叫他波特先生，他差点从床上跳起来掐这个懦夫的脖子。

罗恩罕见地没有和他继续对骂下去，只是大大地翻了个白眼。

“马尔福，”赫敏接过了和他沟通的任务，平静中带着一丝悲痛，眼眶还红红的，罗恩看着她演技超群的未婚妻，赶紧转过身子用干咳掩饰自己的笑声。“我们都不想这样的事情发生，我们会尽力查出事情的真相，但我们都在魔法部，平时能来看他的时间少之又少……”她似乎在强忍悲痛，哽咽着说，“……而且你知道的，哈利已经没有……真正意义上的家人或是能够关爱他的长辈了，所以……马尔福，拜托你在这段时间照顾他……”

浑然天成的演技让罗恩和纳威叹为观止，他们几乎被这情绪感染到差点也哭出来，有那么一瞬间真的以为哈利就要不久于人世。

德拉科被格兰杰的话语和举止给唬住了，他有些不敢相信格兰杰话里话外的暗示，只是眨了眨眼睛，木木地，一字一顿地回答，“好的，格兰杰，我会的。”

可怜的，被毫无来由的负疚感击中全身的，听罢赫敏的话内心充满爱怜的，呆若木鸡的治疗师没有看到病患的三位好友憋笑得憋得满脸通红急三火四地冲出了病房。

哈利在他们走了之后，“费力”地睁开了眼睛，就像“病人苏醒”那样，看到了在自己床前的人，这个喜欢逃避的人，胆小到让他生气的人，“嗨。”他轻轻开口，吓了马尔福一跳。

“哈……波特，你醒了……你的朋友刚刚来过了。”德拉科干巴巴地回答。

我知道，我差点和他们一样憋不住笑。

“你是我的治疗师吗？”哈利这样问他，“缺水干裂”的嘴唇发出来的声音都有些嘶哑。

“呃……是，现在是。”德拉科无法形容他现在的心情。近一年的时间以来，他在圣芒戈忙里忙外，既想看到哈利，又不想在这里看到他，但是现在看到这个几乎生命垂危的人，他才知道，他永远都不想在这里看到他。

他再也无法像当初那样，冷嘲热讽针锋相对无休止地挑衅侮辱哈利了，他该感到遗憾还是庆幸呢？无法这样的原因是治疗记录上的黑色大字——“身体器官机能衰竭”。这意味着什么，可能有一天醒来，这个世界上没有哈利波特了。这让他慌张起来，灰蓝色的眼睛淡淡地扫过哈利的脸庞，眼里是闪躲和害怕。

“可以给我一杯水吗？”哈利有些好笑地看着他，就像是他们当初的地位完全换了过来似的——不，其实也不准确，即使是当初，哈利也没有像现在这样，谨小慎微，而是毫无畏惧地迎上去，活像两只斗鸡。他发现他不喜欢这样，不喜欢看到他变成现在这种……沉默又小心的样子。

德拉科为他倒了一杯水，想像照顾其他病人那样把他扶起来，然后又想起他可能不喜欢自己的碰触，而自己作为他的治疗师一定更让他觉得厌恶，又把手缩了回来。

“不把我扶起来吗？”哈利没戴眼镜，因为长久地闭着眼睛休息，让他漂亮的绿眼睛亮晶晶的，“得寸进尺”地要求着他的治疗师。

德拉科沉默着把他扶起来坐着，哈利几乎都能听到自己因为长久躺着的骨头嘎嘣嘎嘣响，灌下一杯水之后，德拉科看着他，就像是留恋地再看他最后一次那样重重地看了他一眼，“波特，如果你不愿意的话，我可以找其他治疗师来。”他面无表情，心里却是溢满了酸苦。

“为什么不愿意？还是说你愿意放过现在这个可以狠狠报复我的机会？”哈利“极其过分”地试探着他的底线。

“当…当然不愿意，既然你这么说的话。”说罢就转身出去了。

德拉科不敢轻易问父亲是否有什么黑魔法或者是黑魔法物品能够造成这种伤害，只在晚上回到家之后，钻到自己的魔药室里折腾了大半夜，做了一堆补血药和增强体能的药剂，放在上班的包里。如果波特觉得那些不是给他做的毒药，愿意喝下去的话。

不知道是不是他的错觉，哈利似乎比头一天看起来恢复了不少的样子，能够自己坐起来，戴着眼镜看《怪兽及其产地》1，德拉科不自觉地轻轻笑了一下，然后又收了起来。

“这是纳威未婚妻的爷爷的首印签名版，他昨天带来给我的。”哈利的头发还是乱呼呼的，这让德拉科找到了些许往日时光的影子。但他们什么时候有过这样平静相对的时候呢？

“那的确是比霍格沃茨的珍贵……你今天觉得如何？”德拉科不知道该不该把那一兜子药剂给哈利。

“我好多了，也有力气了。我觉得我很快就可以出院了是吗？马尔福？”

“……是，可以这么说。”但其实他对哈利的病情几乎一无所知，就连昨晚做的那些药剂也是查阅了家里的几乎全部资料才找出一些无论如何都不会产生副作用的配方。

“这个长袍还挺适合你的。”哈利看着德拉科的绿色长袍，还有上面绣着的十字徽章，哈利觉得自己在德拉科面前从未如此游刃有余过，他在历任女友面前的笨拙和无措好像都消失了一样，他不能把这恶劣地当做对德拉科的报复，因为他虽目的不纯，却是怀着甜蜜的初衷。

所以他话锋一转，“你是因为这里的绿色长袍很适合你所以才来圣芒戈的吗？”哈利把书放在被子上，穿着病号服，那双碧潭似的眼睛直勾勾地盯着德拉科，用孩童似的语气提出了一个他明知道答案却偏要装傻的问题。

德拉科被他的眼神看的有些愣，“当然不是了波特，你的脑子里都是些什么……”他声音开始颤抖，那双眼睛几乎能看穿他，他紧张极了，被人戳穿心思的恐惧让他哽住。

“是吗？那你是为了什么才来圣芒戈的呢？”哈利穷追不舍地问，盯到马尔福别过眼神不看他。

“记得按时吃药。”马尔福式的落荒而逃。

哈利又是好气又是好笑地捶了一下病床。

但是在他午休醒来之后就发现了放在床头的那几瓶在瓶身上就标注好了用法用量的药剂，哈利真想立刻冲下床去揪着马尔福的衣领子问他个明白。

梅林知道让他这个行动超过计划的格兰芬多窝在病床上这么久有多难受。

德拉科接管哈利波特的第三天。

他多想让每天都可以看到哈利的日子延长到永远，但如果地点是在圣芒戈的病房里的话……那还是算了吧。

今天的哈利可以下床了，刚从盥洗室里出来。他不知道是为什么，因为哈利从来没有在他面前喝过斯普林的药，或许是那些药有奇效吧。在他看到哈利床头的几个空了的，自己的药剂瓶之后，他很难控制住自己脸上的愉快。

“德拉科……”马尔福难以置信地抬头，看着重新躺在床上的人，发出这种黏黏糊糊的声音，叫着他以为这一辈子都不会从他嘴里听到的名字，或许是马尔福的眼神惊异到像是看到了一百头鹰头马身有翼兽绕着他撒娇，哈利又叫了他一遍，“德拉科……”

“怎么了……”他怀疑自己还在做梦，要不就是哈利在做梦，他小声地回答，不敢惊醒这个美梦。

“我可以外出一趟吗？”哈利眼睛湿湿的，表情也没有昨天那么轻松。德拉科意识到有些不对劲。“斯普林先生和斯梅绥克先生没有禁止我出去，我可以出去的对吗？”马尔福招架不住，那双水意弥漫的眼睛，带着祈求和伤心注视着自己。

“那，那你要去哪里？需要我帮你联系韦斯莱和格兰杰……”

“不，德拉科，你和我一起，就可以。”德拉科清瘦的身躯僵硬了几秒，他知道哈利一直是个倔强坚定的人，所以即使在以前的很多时候，就算出于被自己辱骂嘲讽的情况下他也不输任何气势。哈利想起六年前的冬天自己和赫敏去戈德里克山谷教堂墓地，那个时候的自己，面临着死亡的威胁和如山沉重的责任，就连在他们面前的获得的平静也是那么短暂。

只是今年，他要带着这个特殊的人去见一见他的父母。


	4. Chapter 4

圣芒戈的实习治疗师马尔福先生，艰难地不让自己彻底沉醉在病患那双眼睛里，“波特，你需要休息，不可以随便乱动。”他尽量用自己平静的声音回答，就像他对待其他患者那样。

哈利想起自己早晨起来因为马尔福的那些补药弄得流了鼻血就有些哭笑不得，他现在经历充沛地能玩上一天魁地奇玩上再在对角巷通宵都没问题。

“我一定得去……还有，德拉科，你不打算叫我的名字吗？”哈利的声音很小，却震地马尔福几乎站不住，他知道自己的眼睛丢脸地湿了，他不知道自己在经历过生死之后为什么还这么……多愁善感。

是因为哈利波特莫名的亲近吗？他应该拒绝的。他现在只是因为受伤脑子不清楚，才会觉得自己是个好亲近的人……他要是康复了的话一定又会像以前那样，或许在将来的某一天偶然碰面也只不过是点头示意……

波特只是选择用善良面对整个世界，包括他，仅此而已。到那时候他又该如何忍受呢？触及了片刻的太阳又将他拉回黑暗。

还不如从来都不去看那太阳。这是最明智的做法了。

所以沉默着把哈利住院时的衣服拿来的那个人绝对不是他。

趁着下班时候人多带着他混出医院的人也绝对不是他。

那个在哈利再三保证幻影移形没有任何问题之后紧紧抓着他的人也不可能是他。

自己到底在做什么？临终关怀吗？因为格兰杰的话太过吓人，因为魔法部和圣芒戈的集体反常，还是因为他怀着超脱理智之外的私心？

哈利今天精神很好。德拉科一直和他保持着不远不近的距离，在他们踏入戈德里克山谷之后。他今天所做的一切已经完全超过一名治疗师该做的了。

“你离我那么远做什么？”哈利转过头看他走在他右后方的人，“我这段时间没法大声说话，你得靠近点。”哈利毫不知羞地利用着他的“伤员”特权。

德拉科依旧沉默着往前走了几步，这几天都看着他穿圣芒戈的长袍，换成了自己的衣服之后让哈利觉得更好看了，低调的一身黑，只有露出来的脸蛋还是那么白。德拉科不自在极了，他从没有和波特独自这样，平和地，没有争吵地，安安静静地一起……散过步，这段记忆会变得珍贵无比。“你来过这里吗？”哈利静静地问。

“没有。”

“你知道这是哪儿吗？”

“不知道。”

“这里曾经有我的家，我父母也葬在这里。”

“我很抱歉……”德拉科抬眼去看哈利，他很难受，不知道为什么，他的父母的去世和自己没有关系，可他就是觉得……心里难受。他很想问为什么要带他来这里。

“今天是他们去世的日子。”哈利语气依旧很平静，他不再是当年那个站在厄里斯魔镜前面心里难过又沉溺于虚妄的小男孩了，他知道爱他的人从未离开过他，现在，他想在一切开始的地方，和身边这个还一无所知的人，走向他们人生的另一个开始。

“我很抱歉，波特……哈利。”他艰难地开口。

德拉科心里的慌乱愈发重了起来，这里是戈德里克·格兰芬多的出生地，邓布利多也也在这里生活过，还有哈利一家，这里的一切都在排斥，摒弃他这个前食死徒，整个山谷都在提醒他这个曾经为了伏地魔卖命的人是多么可耻……他愈发凌乱起来，直到哈利拽了他的衣袖，“走吧，前面就到了。”

被北风吹干了嗓子一样，他艰涩开口，站定在原地没动，“哈…哈利，我不觉得我来这里很合适。”他有些灰败的面色让哈利猜到了些许，“小天狼星是你的……舅舅，又是我的教父，你和我来看他，有什么不合适？”哈利从这个刁钻的角度出手，德拉科的眼睛都瞪大了……这么说，他和哈利还成了名义上的亲戚？

这个世界太魔幻了。

但德拉科无法面对波特夫妇和小天狼星的墓，就凭他曾属于食死徒，他就无颜站在他们面前，更不要说他心里对他们挚爱的，用生命保护着的孩子怀着无法明说的心思，这份浓重的情意夹杂着愧疚，让他只是远远地等在后面，看着哈利蹲下来轻轻擦拭双亲的墓碑。

他看到哈利不断擦着脸，这让他想要冲上去给他擦一擦脸上的泪，还有格兰家话里的暗示，他无法自控地想象着哈利安葬在这片墓地中和他的父母相聚……

那个画面是德拉科马尔福无法承受的心碎。他把住了粗糙的树干，面色惨白。

“爸爸，妈妈，小天狼星，我还是很想念你们。你们看到后面那个站都快站不住的人了吗？小天狼星，你还认得他吗？这个人和我相遇的很早，一直是个没种的懦夫，但很奇怪，他让我多了很多幻想，就像当初小天狼星和我许诺过那样，在打败伏地魔之后，在看见他之后，我突然有了一个关于‘家’的幻想；赫敏说我能这么想很不容易，我知道她的意思；很长一段时间之内我不敢期待，好像……只要我期待了，这份美好就会马上消失。但是我想，无论如何，还是要试一试对吗？爸爸，妈妈，小天狼星，如果不出意外，明年这时候，我就会和他一起站在这里。我知道你们会祝福我的。”

哈利想念他们，用沉静的，包含期待的一颗心。风吹动了妈妈墓前种着的小雏菊，有一朵“砰”地一下就开放了，洁白的层层叠叠的小花瓣，包裹着嫩黄色花蕊，哈利弯腰折下来放在手心，轻声说：“妈妈，谢谢你。”

德拉科不知道该说些什么，这里太过沉重，“你……没觉得不舒服吧…”他只好试探着问，他可没忘哈利可是个伤员。

“……确实有些头晕。”哈利顺势回答，脸上还沾着一点泪痕，裹在已经起了球的厚外套里，小小的一个，顶着他的乱毛，德拉科突然想把他抱在怀里，抱一抱这个永远不会好好照顾自己的人。这一刻的他，还是当初那个失去所有亲人的孩子，或许还会，“不久于人世”……一想到这些，他就冲动地开口了，那些藏在心里的心意，那些在生死之间交织的爱，想要在这一刻，全部说给他听，“哈利……”

“怎么？”哈利的眼神亮了起来。

“没什么，你还能幻影移形吗……走出山谷之后就坐……坐麻瓜的汽车吧…”他一开口，所有的勇气都像是被风吹走一样消弭。

哈利深深吸了一口气，感觉被噎住了似的，“……我没事。”怂包马尔福，胆小鬼马尔福！没关系，我可以接着等。

“你觉得这里怎么样？”哈利平复了一下心绪，六年前和赫敏来，之后每年自己来，唯独今年，自己的心情很奇妙。原来“心怀期待”是如此强大的力量，他很久没有感受到这样的平静。

“景色不错。”德拉科实在没有心情细细观赏。”

“……那，比起马尔福庄园呢？”

“……这和我家又有什么关系……”德拉科轻声回答。他觉得哈利这几天就像换了个人，若不是不合适他真的很想问问是不是有人喝了复方汤剂冒充他。要不然为什么总是和他说一些……奇怪的问题。

哈利也不在意，接着说，“我将来想在这里住，再在麻瓜街区买一套房子，如果吵架的话，我就离家出走去麻瓜界的房子住。”他带着轻松的笑意，仿佛他想要的已经近在眼前。

“你想的倒是很远。”德拉科没有反驳他，内心酸楚，他怎么忘了，哈利会结婚，和美丽的妻子拥有几个可爱的孩子，只有他还攥着这段回忆不想撒手罢了；这种顺着哈利说话的风格，让哈利非常不适应——倒不是说这样不好，他只是内心深处，有一点儿，就一点儿，怀念那个嚣张傲慢的少年。他很久没有见到他张扬的笑了。

“我觉得我想得一点儿也不远。”哈利又是那样，坚定地直视着德拉科的眼睛。

“首先你得有个女朋友，或者是未婚妻。”德拉科鼻子酸溜溜的。

“为什么？”

“什么为什么，没有女朋友你和鬼吵架吗？”德拉科落寞极了，不知道为什么要和哈利一边走一边讨论他的未来规划。

“我是说为什么是女朋友，男朋友不可以吗？”哈利掐了一下自己的手心生怕自己笑出来，马尔福脸上的酸气都要溢出来了，原来马尔福被逗弄的样子这么可爱。

“……恋爱自由，只是没想到圣人波特在这事上也如此……前卫。”哈利紧紧盯着他，他脸上的酸气瞬间变成了浅淡的美滋滋。他也可以有所期待吗？

如果可以的话，梅林，我可以拥有他吗。

哈利戴上了兜帽，在傍晚的戈德里克山谷，风有些冷，他就像世界上任何一个普通的男孩一样，盯着好不容易才弄清心意的人，“别再小心翼翼地对我，德拉科。”

“……什么。”德拉科被他戳中了。

“就像上学时候那样不好吗？”

“相互攻击彼此谩骂极尽羞辱，或许用魔杖打一架？”德拉科的声音飘散在风里，话语里是淡淡的讽刺。

“就像从前那样，不把我当回事，只把我当成……哈利，只是哈利。”

我从来没有不把你当回事，也从来没有只把你看作普通男孩哈利，你曾属于我孩提时代的梦，也是在那段岁月里拯救我的人，可这些话，我又该如何隔着我们之间深深的沟壑，将它们告诉你。

“我已经是个成年人了哈利，如果你想找回霍格沃茨的回忆什么的，你还是去找韦斯莱更好点儿……”他只能用这样的话掩埋住真实。

“那你就当我是快死了，你这个圣芒戈的治疗师不能满足病患的心愿吗？”哈利有些急的脾气再次涌了上来，马尔福又在退缩，他真的有些气急，几乎无法再装下去，他想告诉他，也想听他亲口说，胸口剧烈地起伏着。

“闭上你的嘴波特！你父母的墓就在那里，他们是为你而死！你就是用这样不怕死的心去当傲罗的吗！你希望所有人都在《预言家日报》上看到你因公牺牲的伟大报道吗！”马尔福也恼了，哈利怎么能把他心中最深的恐惧这么堂而皇之地说出来！他怎么可以把死亡这么轻易地挂在嘴上，他逃过了两次死神，难道他以为他可以把死神掌控于股掌之间吗？

哈利凝神看他，将诉未诉的眼神燃起了星点的火苗，他看着暴躁起来的马尔福，这个失态的，剥去那个“马尔福”面具的人，他想念了太久。

马尔福自知失态，抿紧了唇转身快步往前走，哈利却觉得那流露出几分真心的背影略显仓皇。

“哎，我走不快，你慢点。”德拉科暗恨自己的没出息，只是这么简单的一句话，就让他慢下了脚步，脸上依旧阴沉着。

“德拉科，为我下一场雪吧，我的魔杖被他们拿走了。”哈利继续前言不搭后语，他似乎触摸到了马尔福的心，这让他温暖无比。

“说什么胡话……”德拉科嘟囔着。

“我想看看雪，我不知道这不是我生命中的最后一个冬天，可能我没机会再看雪了……”哈利双手垂在身体两侧，声音如同嗓子眼儿里挤出来一样，委委屈屈。

如果罗恩在场，他一定会说一句，“哥们儿，没想到你还有这样一面。”

德拉科一口气憋着想发火，但实在说不出口，无奈地掏出了魔杖，轻轻挥舞了一下，小范围的雪就开始飘洒在哈利周身，“就算是现在，我还是会穿上隐身衣吓唬你的德拉科。”哈利意味不明地说，圆而亮的绿眼睛隔着雪花看他，德拉科的思绪被瞬间拉回三年级的冬天。

“然后再用雪球砸我吗幼稚鬼波特？”他失笑，那是他无忧无虑的日子，多么可贵。

“——不，我会变出一株槲寄生。”睫毛上都落了一层雪花的哈利勾着唇角，看着德拉科有些不知所措的样子，然后看着他反应过来般的红了耳根。

该死的波特！不，不是该死…烦人的波特！

马尔福躺在家里柔软的床上翻来覆去，脑海里不断重放着刚才那场雪里的哈利，玫瑰红的嘴唇微微张开，雪花落在上面融化，还有在眼镜后面的湿漉漉的绿眸，总是意味不明地看着他，以及今天他说的那些……乱七八糟的话。他怎么能这样。波特怎么能这样？去看他的父母和教父？他应该怒目斜视横眉冷对，应该和自己骂得热火朝天最好打一架，就是不能……说什么槲寄生……也不应该带他去自己自己曾经的家，去看他的父母和教父。

入睡失败认命地爬起来给他的病患做魔药的马尔福不知道躺在医院里的哈利度过了有生以来最平静最祥和，心中最为满足的一个万圣节前夜。

接下来的一个星期哈利的“病情”似乎进入了一个平台期，没有变好的趋势也没有变坏的特征，他尝试着去联系斯普林和斯梅绥克，却都说是哈利按时服药就一定会康复。德拉科开始逐渐开始焦虑。

乔治和弗雷德也来看望哈利了，哈利不由得心下一惊——一定是罗恩这个大嘴巴。他对着韦斯莱兄弟俩的恶作剧心有余悸，德拉科也是意识到了这点，所以全程皱着眉站在旁边，皱巴巴的脸活像个愤世嫉俗的小老头。

“马尔福原来是哈利的‘主治治疗师’啊……”

“那小哈利的病一定会好的很快……”

“对了，哈利你知道我们新研发出来的最高级的爱情魔药吗……”

“谁用了都说好！”

他们俩挤眉弄眼地看着哈利，德拉科把注意力全放在这对奇奇怪怪的兄弟俩身上了，全然没注意哈利泛红的脸和韦斯莱的话里有话。

“别告诉我你们卖给霍格沃茨的学生了…”哈利直冲他们使眼色，眼神里全是紧张的警告。

“那是当然了。”

“……”哈利干巴巴地咧嘴笑。

“我们在小哈利上学的时候研制出来就好了，要不然你现在也不至于这么费劲地……”

“咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳！”哈利爆发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽，直接打断了他们俩还要说下去的话，太危险了，罗恩怎么能让他们知道！他的脸都咳红了，德拉科赶紧俯身查看哈利的情况，抬头不满地瞅了他们一眼，冷硬地下着逐客令。

“好好好我们先走了小哈利，对了，金妮说她领养的那两只小猫前两天躲在我家后面的那棵树上……亲，来，亲，去……”弗雷德眨了眨眼睛，把“它们坐在树上”和“亲来亲去”拐着弯说得百转千回。

“咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳！”哈利的眼泪都快咳出来了，他完全明白这两个大混球在暗示什么，罗恩来了他一定要狠狠捶他。

德拉科当时仔细查看了一下哈利，担心他多了什么“咳嗽不止”的并发症，好在并无异常。

哈利担心德拉科那么聪明，可能意识到了什么。可所幸德拉科关注的地方永远都是那么……匪夷所思：哈利才不知道他听见“金妮”这个名字的时候的心理活动。

如果他知道的话，说不定会跳起来揉乱他的头发再亲他一口。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利勇敢地打出了直球！

风平浪静又是一个星期。自他接管哈利已经半个多月了，他从没见过哈利在他面前吃药，也没发现他身体上有什么黑魔法的痕迹，但是斯普林和斯梅绥克寄来的口信反复申述了哈利中了极为罕见的黑魔法，马尔福必须低调小心谨慎地照顾哈利。

德拉科拿着笔，眉头紧皱着，哈利到底中了什么黑魔法？不可以和他说吗？他总觉得这段时间哈利和每一个来看他的人都在瞒着他什么似的，从一贯闹个没完的韦斯莱兄弟，神神叨叨的洛夫古德，支支吾吾的隆巴顿，只有格兰杰每一次都眼眶通红一副像是要参加葬礼的庄严肃穆……

“哈利，别看了，看我！”赫敏招招手，抻长了脖子往病房外看的哈利的注意力回到了她身上，“潘西说马尔福这段时间没怎么叫她过去，但是前几天她说马尔福察觉到不对劲了，说觉得自己被瞒着什么似的，对你的病情，对你所采用的治疗手段都是一无所知，也不知道你的现状，而且哈利，你不能再拖下去了，你不能在圣芒戈住一辈子吧……”

“……哈利我知道你很享受现在这种……把一个马尔福耍的团团转的时候……”

“胡说，哈利明明是在享受这种学生时代几乎没享受过的暧昧期，全世界除了你谁都知道那很美好。”

哈利把脸别了过去，赫敏说得他不好意思极了。

“罗恩你还说，你和你哥哥们都说了对不对，他们跑过来说了一堆……差点把我吓死。”

“抱歉哥们儿我真不是故意的……”罗恩缩了缩脖子，“金斯莱说上周五的时候马尔福直接去找他了，你可是知道的，马尔福在战后恨不得原地消失，这次竟然突然去找他，他都不知道用什么文件搪塞他……”

“那金斯莱怎么说的？”哈利吃了一块蛋糕，有些噎得慌，倒了一杯南瓜汁。他看着南瓜汁，知道接下来该怎么办了，只希望马尔福能够勇敢地能够接受这份真实。

“他只能说你受伤的事几乎没人知道，这件事需要彻底保密，而且调查结果更是不能公之于众……反正你知道他们最会搪塞别人了，比我们可擅长多了。”

“谢天谢地，希望我们这次的计划会成功。”哈利长舒了一口气。

“哈利，你知道我发现了一个有趣的事实。”赫敏露出了小女孩似的俏皮笑容。

“什么？”

“这是我们这么多年以来，进行的最顺利的一次计划了。”

罗恩眨眨眼，很不情愿地点了点头，“多么值得骄傲，格兰芬多竟然‘算计’了斯莱特林，我们的同学会为我们感到骄傲的。”

“因为这次的计划对象，心甘情愿地被骗。”

窗外天气很好，照得哈利脸红成一片。

马尔福不知道三人组在密谋什么，只看到罗恩在出来的时候嘟嘟囔囔的，赫敏带着微笑，眼神还不断往他身上飞，手里攥着一个小布袋子。

哈利在心里默默祈祷着，希望如赫敏所说，一切顺利。这次他们要谋杀的对象，是马尔福的懦弱和胆怯。

在办公室和哈利的病房之间来回徘徊的德拉科满脑子都是哈利，哈利的病情，哈利身上的黑魔法迹象，要不带他去麻瓜的医院全身检查一遍…他这么努力，也有很大部分的原因是他刻意地忽略哈利对他的种种反常迹象。

他会对他笑，叫他的名字，丝毫不排斥他的任何接触，甚至还有主动的倾向，主动和他说话，语气是他在那七年中从未听过的温和……

不能怪他胡思乱想，脑袋聪明的马尔福也会失算，他总想着自己面前的人是鲁莽冲动的狮子，却怎么也不知道他也有属于斯莱特林的一面。

英俊又富有的马尔福治疗师即使在晚饭时间也不得安生，在好不容易摆脱了四楼那位似乎是看上他了的女性患者之后，一进哈利的病房就看到了他很不高兴地看着自己，他知道哈利生闷气的样子，病房里没有东西让他砸，显然他一脸想砸东西的样子。

德拉科没来由地觉得心虚，顺着哈利不高兴的视线看去……他的胸口还插着那位患者用手绢给他叠的玫瑰花呢，他赶紧抓了下来攥在手里。

“你晚上吃饱了吗？”看，这丝毫没有价值的开场白。

“没有。”哈利瞪着他，他刚才看见了，那位金发妙龄女巫都要靠在他怀里了，手里的粉色手绢在魔杖底下瞬间变成了玫瑰花，她还在上面留了个吻又插在他胸前。

呵，斯莱特林的小王子。呵。

德拉科被他冷硬的语气弄得一窒，“那需要我为你带点什么吗？”

“不需要。”哈利从未体会过这种感觉，即使是看到他躺在潘西的腿上被潘西梳头发的时候他也没有现在这么不舒服，而这种被时间发酵过的情绪逐渐像无理取闹方向靠拢——我都没有梳过他的头发，我的手都没有碰过他的金发！这不公平！

而我也没有在他胸前插过玫瑰花！

他胸口一起一伏，由于皮肤白，情绪一激动脸就发红，德拉科以为他不舒服，刚要给他施一个安抚情绪的咒语，就被他一把拉住了手腕。滚烫的手心和他冰凉的手腕紧贴着，严丝合缝，德拉科浑身都战栗了。

哈利尽管心里酸溜溜的，气得像只被吹了气的青蛙，但还是拿出了专业傲罗的素养，做好了表情管理，“你的魔杖，是新的吗？”尽管他也在为自己藏在格里莫广场12号的心意，那些将要被德拉科知道的心意而紧张万分。

德拉科被他攥着手腕，想起了他们过往那些并不美好的身体接触，无论是魁地奇场上的碰撞，还是下课时分的挑衅，又或者是他们在那场厉火里他抱着他共骑在一把扫帚上冲出火场。

如果那也算是浪漫的话，自己真的太可悲了。那只是格兰芬多天性里的善良罢了。

“ ** **是什么材质的。”哈利没有放开他的手，用一种他明明可以挣开的力道抓着他。****

****“银椴木，白鲜枝的芯，十英寸。”马尔福感受到了二人独处的病房里此刻不同寻常的氛围。** **

****“很珍贵，适合你这个治疗师，不过，还是十英寸啊……”哈利坐在病床上，眼神毫不闪避地看着马尔福。** **

****“用习惯了罢了……”马尔福低声回答着。** **

****“用习惯了？你难道不想念你的山楂木魔杖了吗？为什么……不承认你很想念它？”哈利紧追不舍地问。** **

****“它已经归你了，那就任你处置吧。”这份不肯放下的心情，也早就归你了。** **

****哈利听出了话语中的苦涩，“不，我要把它还给你，五年前我就要还给你，但是我还没有机会开口，你就跑了。”他直接地说出了他耿耿于怀这么久的事情，就是要看看马尔福这个胆小鬼到底会如何回答，这一次他学聪明了，紧紧抓着他的右手腕。** **

****“……”德拉科发现自己与哈利重逢之后，就像被人下了不会好好说话的咒，最能言善辩的嘴哑巴了似的。** **

****“我本来想亲手还给你的，但是，现在有点儿难度。”哈利再次拿出了这段时间屡试不爽的“伤员特权”，说罢还假模假式地干咳了几下。** **

****德拉科还是不知道该回应些什么，他该跑开，哈利说的话让他感到了紧张，他们之间不该如此，能够拥有短暂的和平已经如此不易，他不想连这都毁掉，但是他的手腕几乎被哈利抓得生疼，“哈利……别再说什么这是你最后的心愿之类的话，你知道这对我……对一个治疗师来说有多残忍吗？……好吧，如果你真的……能够信任我的话。”马尔福的声音很低，心脏也不合时宜地疯狂跳动着。** **

****人的身体总是比大脑先一步感知，它如此诚实。** **

****

“我相信啊。”哈利知道自己成功了一大半了。刚才对于那位靠在德拉科怀里的女人的嫉妒也变成了羞涩的兴奋和喜悦。

他站在格里莫广场12号的门口，神色有些凝重，他不懂哈利为什么会允许他进入属于他的地方，走进他五年来生活过的家，可他无法对着现在的哈利说不，他做不到。

德拉科深深吸了一口气，他知道自己现在走出的每一步，都会让未来的自己更加难以放下和遗忘，但他舍不得，舍不得已经握在手里的温暖。

似乎这里已经大修过一番。他看着这里，那些家具和器具都很新，他本来这里会破败不堪，却实在出乎他的意料。他不知道，在他来之前，赫敏和罗恩请来了纳威，卢娜，还有乔治和弗雷德（但没有叫克利切，他们知道那个喋喋不休的老精灵一定会吵得他们更烦躁），他们清理掉了所有这里的“卫生死角”，这座曾经阴暗又颓败的房子，似乎更加焕发了些许生机。就连布莱克夫人的画像他们都请教了麦格院长，好不容易抠了下来。罗恩说那老女人叫唤得他脑袋生疼。

赫敏拿着哈利给她的小布袋精心布置过后又仔仔细细地检查了三遍，才放心地挽着罗恩和朋友们回去。

哈利很早就把这里的大部分黑魔法物品都捐了出去，把所有阴暗灰败的东西都清了出去，陈年的腐朽气息因为这个小主人的存在也消散了很多，那些华丽但发霉腐烂的装饰品也全部扔掉，这座一进来就黑乎乎的房子也被他重新简单装潢了一遍，用他心里想着的，抛开魔法世界风格的，麻瓜风格的，关于“家”的念头。

德拉科慢慢往里走，他看到了鹅黄色的壁纸，冬青枝形状的吊灯，还摆着几盆开着小花的盆栽，沙发上摆了一堆形态各异的抱枕，色调明快但不强烈，他站在这里，说不出什么“格兰芬多的烂品味”这样的话，因为说实在的，他还没从自己竟然站在哈利的家里的这个事实中缓过神。如果德拉科知道的话，这样的布置是哈利在小时候最渴望的，最想要的，家的模样。

没有纯血家族的华丽精致，却是…这么温暖。

他深深吸了一口气。感受着哈利在这里居住过的气息。

——“德拉科，我有一些东西落在家里，不知道你可不可以顺道给我捎过来。一些麻瓜世界的东西，如果你愿意帮我这个忙的话，我也不知道我还会在这里住多久。”

德拉科想起了哈利“委屈兮兮”冲他说的话，掏出了口袋里的那张纸条。

  1. 二楼浴室洗手台左边第一个抽屉里的电动剃须刀。



电动？麻瓜的玩意儿……德拉科这样想着，站在浴室的镜子前，想象着每天早晨哈利站在这里洗漱，或许未来的某天还会和某个漂亮姑娘一起……他甩了甩头，伸手拉开了抽屉。

那里面有个银灰色的金属玩意儿，除了这个只剩下一张羊皮纸，上面是哈利专属的，丑不拉几又邋遢的字迹，“德拉科·马尔福，世界第一蠢蛋。”德拉科的心忽悠一下子飘到了高空。

哈利波特？你让我来你家就是为了羞辱我吗？为了耍我？他皱着眉把那张纸条抓揉在手心里。

他粗鲁地把剃须刀放进收纳袋，生气地看着纸条上的第二项，“2.客厅大窗户下面第二盆盆栽下面的那个柜子里的巧克力和太妃糖。对了，钥匙在放电动剃须刀的抽屉里。Ps：不要用开锁咒，这房子现在被傲罗小队保护监管。”德拉科大步迈着，嘴里小声嘀咕着“烦人的波特”。

拿着钥匙去开乳白色的柜子门，里面有一大盒一看就是麻瓜包装的巧克力，还有蜂蜜公爵的……太妃糖。他的手顿住了，五年前喝醉酒的自己吃过的那颗太妃糖是他这辈子最刻骨铭心的滋味。他愣了一会儿，还是把他们收了起来。压在巧克力下面的还是一张羊皮纸：“德拉科·马尔福，我当时想给你的，不止一颗太妃糖。”

德拉科觉得事情开始朝着脱轨的，他不敢去想的方向发展了。

“3.壁炉右边的橱柜的右上方的门里的小灯。钥匙在第二项的柜门里。”德拉科拿着从刚才柜门里掏出来的钥匙去打开门，那是一盏小提灯，德拉科呆呆地望着它出神，他怎么会忘记，一年级的禁林……他把小提灯收起来，不出意外的看到了羊皮纸：“德拉科·马尔福，你比牙牙还胆小。”

不知道是不是每个人在自己爱着的人面前，起初总是会羞于被人戳穿，更羞于自己提起，只是德拉科的这个“起初”，时间跨度也实在够长了。长到哈利都无法再等下去。

“4.三楼，第二间房我的卧室里，衣橱左下角的抽屉里，我的围脖和帽子。钥匙在第三项的门里。”德拉科驻足不前，他就像身处一个环环相扣的游戏，正在一步步走向真相，只是悲哀的是，无论这个真相是怎样的，他都不愿意承受。

他宁愿哈利在耍他，作为对他的报复。

他看到了他的魔杖。山楂木，十英寸，独角兽毛。安安静静地躺在哈利卧室的衣橱里，比他这个曾经的主人离哈利更近，这五年来它陪着哈利度过日日夜夜。他悲哀地发现自己在嫉妒自己以前的魔杖。

关于这个魔杖的记忆也被这栋房子缩小到了只有哈利的那部分。

他从自己手里夺走了它，在马尔福庄园，当着一群食死徒，自己根本无力也不想争夺，他当时害怕地想哭。哈利问了他两次的问题言犹在耳，如今又写在了羊皮纸上，“德拉科，告诉我，你当时为什么没有指认我。”他都能想象地出来哈利问他这个问题的样子，那倔强地，固执地，燃烧着火焰的眼睛紧紧盯着他让他无路可退。

德拉科站在哈利的卧室里，站在他的床前，手里攥着几张羊皮纸和收纳袋，出神的看着第五项物品——“5.床头柜的第一个抽屉里，有我的安神药，请务必给我带来。钥匙在第四项的衣橱抽屉里。”

****那里面是两只乳白色的纸鹤，没有羊皮纸，也没有钥匙。** **

****只是，两只小纸鹤，在他一打开抽屉的刹那，带着亮晶晶的的星尘，绕着他飞了两圈，然后落在他的手上。** **

****

****德拉科记得很清楚，他看到了，其中一只，有些泛黄，带着时间的印记，但是翅膀上的自己写的小小的名字缩写是不会错的。那个被巴克比克抓伤的少年，那个戴着眼镜额头上有个疤的少年，三年级的魔药课，清晰地浮现在他的眼前。** **

****另一只，时间要新的很多。** **

****他颤抖着手把那只新的纸鹤拆开了。** **

****“德拉科·马尔福，如果你不告诉我上一个问题的话，也没关系，我来告诉你。我嫉妒你啃过的青苹果，嫉妒你仿佛没骨头似的靠着的潘西帕金森，嫉妒被你紧紧抓在手里的飞天扫帚和金色飞贼，嫉妒你在德姆斯特朗的同学，嫉妒和你有过婚约的格林格拉斯，嫉妒被你照顾过的病患……当我意识到这种情绪的时候，它已经无可救药地变成了嫉妒。德拉科·马尔福，这张纸太短了，还有别的话，我要当面告诉你，我也希望，这一次，你能当面告诉我。”** **

****

德拉科·马尔福先生十分没有贵族风范地，一屁股瘫坐在了地上——

深深地陷在此生最浪漫的告白陷阱里，通红着脸久久回不过神。


	6. Chapter 6

稍稍恢复了些神志的德拉科，似乎明白了哈利波特和他的朋友们费尽心机编了这个谎，就是为了……为了，为了这个？

还沉浸在羞赧里的德拉科，还不好意思将这形容为“告白”。

尽管巨大的愉悦如浪潮一样，将他高高地送上了群山之巅，他抿着唇笑得如同每一个陷入爱情的傻子。

他大约可以猜到了，如此漫长又周密的一个计划，涉及到魔法部，圣芒戈，还要瞒着《预言家日报》，他瞒着全世界撒了这样一个弥天大谎……德拉科不知道自己竟然有这么重的分量。他也从来没想过“脑子不会转弯”的格兰芬多竟然有一天能把他给“算计”地如此彻底。

他一想到之前来看哈利的那些朋友看他的眼神都是欲言又止别有深意，那种被人看穿了心思的羞涩让他坐在地上双手捂住了脸颊闭上眼睛，脸上如发高烧似的滚热。

哈利波特竟然……

那个面对女孩手足无措的呆瓜竟然……

他竟然……

梅林，我要疯了……

他的衣袖有些宽大，落到了手肘上，德拉科睁开眼睛，看到了自己左手腕的黑魔印记。

快乐和羞涩，兴奋和激动，瞬间消失了，脸上的红潮也褪去了，变成了惨白。

他的手臂上住着一个摄魂怪，会吞噬掉他的一切快乐，和他在喜欢的人面前的所有尊严。

他不该高兴的，救世主的感情不能结束在一个前食死徒手里。德拉科无法接受自己的过去。尽管前一秒他还在为哈利纸条上写着的“安神药”就是那两只小纸鹤而感到从未有过的快乐，这一秒他就全盘否定了这一切。

所有感情都有保质期的对吗？他用麻瓜的理论告诉自己，即使哈利现在表明了他是……喜欢他的，但他似乎无法承受未来的某一日哈利的喜欢会消逝。德拉科就这样安慰自己的逃避，暗自肯定着自己的做法。他刻意忘记了自己的父母，忘记了哈利的父母，忘记了韦斯莱和格兰杰，忘记了斯内普教授，甚至忘记了那个邓布利多那个白胡子老疯子……他们的爱情，都是隽永绵长不曾止息的。

这是错误的，彻头彻尾的，错误，德拉科对自己说。斯莱特林，或者说，马尔福家的斯莱特林，格外的固执。

德拉科把那些羊皮纸收好，或许这些羊皮纸会陪伴他很久。留恋地看了一眼那两只小纸鹤，把它们放到了收纳袋里。纯血家族代代相传下来的近乎偏执的坚持，无形的影响到了他，就像他的父亲，坚持走那条黑暗之路，直到最后才肯回头。

德拉科觉得自己也无法摆脱这种“顽固”。

哈利还守在医院里，满心期待地等待着德拉科的回答。他想起了四年级的时候去邀请秋张参加舞会，然后自己在三强争霸赛的舞会上开场，那个时候他紧张得快吐了，却没有现在这么期待，他想象着德拉科会有怎样的反应，他是会装作不在意地进来牵住他的手，还是会像之前那样对待他然后给他一个吻呢？或者是，马尔福家的少爷，发现被人骗了之后，会羞恼得满脸通红，就像自己现在一样？

在经过了三年训练和这一年的傲罗生涯之后，在度过白天的惊险刺激的对战之后，他只想和自己心里所想的人在一起。他人生开头的十几年里，家养小精灵式的生活占据了前半部分，赶鸭子上架的战士生涯占据了后半部分，他在别人的期待和希望里活了太久。他的确匆忙到无法思索关于自己的事情，他现在终于有了漫长而…虽算不上悠闲，但也比之前要好太多，他总算有时间好好理顺自己内心的感觉，那是……青春期的眼神，一个长长的假期，他在这个“假期”里做了一件他想了很久的事，这件事源自他内心真实的渴望，而非莫名强加于他身上的事。

希望他的笨拙，不会让德拉科觉得好笑。

哈利太低估了自己在德拉科心里的重量。他做的这些事情，哪里是什么“笨拙”，他简直超出了他的所有想象。哈利不会明白，一个他儿童时代睡梦里的小英雄，少年时代别扭着喜爱的人，为他做的这些事意味着什么。他在马尔福庄园穿着睡衣披着大衣溜达了整整一夜，期间被家里的白孔雀叨了一口，被树杈划到了脸，还差点被母亲的花圃绊倒。

然后他做了一个决定。

“什么？”哈利以为自己听错了。“外出公干”的斯普林和斯梅绥克在收到哈利消息的时候就赶了回来，斯普林先生笑眯眯地递给他一个小袋子，那是属于德拉科的，哈利已经衣着整齐地站在病房里来回踱步了好久，就等着德拉科进来的时候冲他露出一个傻笑——然后他会牢牢地抓着他，用绑腿咒也好，用什么咒也好，让他再也无法逃跑的，把五年前应该说给他的话说给他听，接着出院，结束这场本就不用开始的“住院”。

他怎么也想不到德拉科又逃了。

“这是马尔福先生今早给我的。”哈利把袋子里的东西一股脑倒了出来，他要的东西一样都没少，但是没有任何德拉科的回复，哪怕一张小纸条都没有。

哈利久违地觉得头痛起来。在伏地魔死之后，他的伤疤再也没疼过，他从前根本不知道自己好不容易才想明白的，爱着的人，竟然比伏地魔还让他头痛不已。

德拉科清早六点钟就溜到了办公室，带着两个彻夜未眠的黑眼圈，他以为他会生气，生气哈利会这么骗他，让他这么……担心，可他一想到格里莫广场12号的甜蜜的圈套，他就……无法生气。然后他看到了斯普林先生，他一时无言，这位老前辈也一定是“共犯”。

他匆匆地把手里的东西交给他然后嘱咐了几句之后留下了一张请假单，写着“家母重病，特请允准请长假，德拉科马尔福敬上。”

真不愧是难为了他整个青春期的男人。到现在都这么……这么让人生气！

赫敏从来没见过哈利这么……狂躁又恼火的模样，“打电话给潘西帕金森，赫敏，把电话给我，我和她说！我就不信了，天底下怎么会有这样的人！你说你读过那么多书，书里面有这样的人吗！”

罗恩张着嘴，对于他兄弟为了一个马尔福上心到这种程度还是很介怀，“哈利，他胆子小我们又不是第一天才知道……”赫敏赶紧捂他的嘴。

“或许，哈利，你有没有想过，或者他也有自己的考量呢？他是不是……也会有自己的想法？我承认你的计划，很让人招架不住，但这种……刺激，对他这样……怂的人，是否不够彻底？”

赫敏其实能够理解一部分马尔福的想法，她每一次去的时候，都观察着马尔福的眼神，还如同上学时候那样，自以为没人发现地偷偷盯着哈利。只是不同于上学，她能看到他眼中的克制和闪躲。或许那源自五年前的事情。

哈利冷静了半分钟，强压着火气，他已经告诉了马尔福自己的心意，难道让他对自己承认就这么难吗？

“小龙，你这几天不去上班可以吗？是不是不舒服？”上午九点半，纳西莎一进卧室就看到了德拉科躺在被窝里……赖床，她担忧地看着他。

从小作为一个“古老高贵的纯血贵族继承人”来培养的德拉科，其实很少有能够赖床的机会，他头脑聪明，学贯古今，学业优异，年轻英俊富有……严格来说，他比很多同龄巫师要优秀很多，如果他没有加入那一阵营也没有转学，他会是让霍格沃茨骄傲的优秀毕业生。可惜他早就失去了这个资格。无论是什么资格，他都失去了。

母亲的话让他心头一暖，藏在心里的委屈让他鼻子一酸，“没什么的妈妈，我只是……请了个假，这段时间没休息好，感觉很累。”

纳西莎走过来，坐在德拉科床边，看着想要整个人都缩起来的儿子，温柔地摸了一下他的额头，梳了梳他好看的金发。“是因为某个人吗？”纳西莎看着德拉科，她的儿子反应极大地否认，“没有！我是说，没有…我只是，这段时间照顾病人，觉没睡够。”他也没说谎，这一个多月以来他为病房里那个“几乎伤重不治的病患”日夜悬心，确实没睡好。

“是这样啊，那你要不要先起床洗漱一下？今天有客人来看你了。”纳西莎微笑着说，“是潘西吗？让她明天再来吧。”德拉科有气无力地回答。

“是波特，哈利波特。”纳西莎已经猜到了大概，她感受到了儿子对波特非同寻常的感情。而她对这个被她侥幸救了又救了他们一家的孩子，也有种复杂又特殊的情绪，或许……他总是让她想起她的堂弟小天狼星。

德拉科真的被吓到了，他没想到哈利能找到这里来，他一想到哈利那不肯认输一定要把他打回原形似的燃烧的眼神就只想逃跑。“不，妈妈，我不见，你就说我出远门了，我去…你就说我去美国找布雷斯了至少三个月回不来。”

然后他看着妈妈的笑意，觉得自己完全在不打自招。

纳西莎知道他的儿子脸皮有多薄，也没有拆穿他，“那好吧小龙，但你知道这很失礼的，下一次我就不能让你这样晾着客人了知道吗？”德拉科知道他妈妈的温柔有的时候比爸爸的威严有更强的力量，微微点了点头。

看来得快点联系布雷斯，最好明天就走，能躲多久是多久。

“对不起，波特先生，小龙他…”纳西莎不太想说儿子的蹩脚借口，“他这段时间没休息好，现在还没睡醒。”

“没关系，马尔福夫人，麻烦您转告他，我就在，这里，等他，直到，他出来，为止。”哈利的屁股牢牢地黏在会客厅的沙发上，努力压制着脸上的不高兴，身边的潘西却如坐针毡，她被强拉过来当向导，德拉科要是知道自己“出卖”了他能放过她吗？她很想大声告诉救世主先生，你在这里等就不用拉着我了吧，我已经完成了自己的使命啊！

纳西莎感受到了年轻人关于爱情的小烦恼，这让她怀念，又让她觉得如此可爱。

哈利没忘记上一次在马尔福庄园的那场几乎是恐怖的回忆，他们好不容易逃出生天，但也就是在那种生死关头，胆小鬼马尔福没有指认他；现在他坐在这里，忽略掉卢修斯坐在不远处满脸的阴沉，这里已经不再让他害怕。而且卢修斯越生气越不愉他就越感到愉快。

男孩子毕竟永远都长不大呀。

“波特先生，其实你也不用这么着急，小龙他有点…不知道我能问一下是小龙又和你起了什么矛盾吗？”潘西把头别到一边：纳西莎阿姨揣着明白装糊涂。

“非常，大的，矛盾，除非我见到他，要不然没法化解。”哈利咕咚咚泄愤似的喝下了面前的红茶，听到了卢修斯的一声轻蔑的冷哼还有纳西莎警告的咳嗽。

我是“粗鲁无礼的混血，鲁莽冲动的格兰芬多”，可偏生你儿子喜欢我喜欢得要死，气死你个老秃头。哈利生气的内心找到了一点平衡。

纳西莎没有再正面说，自从和格林格拉斯家的小女儿接触了婚约，她儿子的恋爱和婚姻就是她最牵挂的一件事，更别说他儿子这几年一头钻进魔药和医疗中，身边哪有姑娘，去年他突然从德国赶回来，在成年之后很少向他们提要求的他拜托他们俩把他送进圣芒戈。

纳西莎到现在终于明白了儿子到底是为了谁才非要这样做。

“波特先生，既然你来了，小龙也没起来，不如，我先带你参观一下这里好吗？等看完了我可以再去叫他试试。”纳西莎突兀地问，然后冲潘西打了个眼色。

萨拉查啊，我终于解脱了。潘西长长地吐了口气，看着哈利跟着纳西莎阿姨走了。

说是参观马尔福庄园，但纳西莎带他去了德拉科小时候的房间，哈利听着纳西莎如数家珍地拿着德拉科小时候的东西一样样给他看，衣服，鞋帽，小笔记本，手工，床铺，玩具，相册……

哈利看着这些东西，心里的火气逐渐熄灭。他忍不住去想，小时候的德拉科，穿着板板正正地小西服套装，一板一眼正襟危坐学习他们家族的种种，那模样一定很可爱。

“波特先生，德拉科并不是个……什么都和父母说的孩子，而且我们的确强加给他太多东西，我们本以为只有他这一个孩子我们就会全心全意地把爱都给他，但我们，亏欠他一个正常的少年时代。”纳西莎拿起一本破破烂烂的，和书架上的其他书格格不入的故事书递给他，哈利在封面上看到了自己的名字。

“这是小龙小时候最喜欢的故事书，每天晚上都要我讲一遍给他听。”哈利想着小德拉科每天晚上躺在被子里听着妈妈给他讲关于自己的晚安故事，这画面难以想象，出乎他的意料，过于对于德拉科的理解正在轰然瓦解。

“当年，他去霍格沃茨报道的时候紧张极了，我很清楚的记得，他反复念叨着你的名字，说想认识你，说着他终于可以真的见到你了。波特先生，你是不是从来都不知道呢？”纳西莎看着他，哈利的心剧烈震动着，这是那个处处看他不顺眼的人吗？找了他那么多年茬，羞辱欺负攻击谩骂……他从不知道这一切的起点，是一个孩子小小的，紧张又羞涩的期待。“我猜德拉科一定不好意思告诉你。我和卢修斯让他陷入那样的境地，把当初还是个孩子的他牵扯进去，这是我们毕生的错误，波特先生，我其实只是想告诉你，当时的德拉科不了解你，他只觉得你是拯救魔法界的小英雄，所以，从开始就用了错误的方式，而正如你现在感觉一样，你是否也觉得德拉科和你之前认识的那个人完全不同？”

****纳西莎开始了她的“结案陈词”：“波特先生，能有拥有重新了解一个人的机会，这是很幸运的。我很高兴我的小龙，能够拥有这样的机会。他是如此幸运，能够再次从头开始，我真心希望他这一次，能够用……正确的方式，波特先生，你会帮助他的对吗？”** **

****

一个懂得礼仪的贵族，知道把话说到点子上让人明白，而不是把话说得太透让人觉得难堪。

****“是的，我会的，马尔福夫人。”哈利把视线从相册上笑得那么可爱的德拉科身上移开，郑重地点了点头。** **

****“我想你比我们都明白，爱能让一个人变得多么勇敢。”纳西莎意有所指。** **

****“我明白，马尔福夫人，我希望他会像您一样。”哈利感激地看着她。** **

****

哈利即使讨厌透了卢修斯马尔福，但他永远也无法否认他的妻子对德拉科的爱，而这份爱，曾在死亡关头，庇护到了他的身上。梅林保佑，德拉科继承了他母亲在千钧一发那刻迸发出来的勇敢。

回到会客厅之后，哈利的脸上轻松了不少，一扫刚来的时候的凝重和气愤。“……如果你不介意的话，小龙现在和他父亲当年的样子几乎一模一样，所以，其实不用太急的波特，反正当年最后认输的可不是我。”

纳西莎把丈夫在那边的疯狂咳嗽当做耳边风，完全没有揭卢修斯老底的自觉，哈利终于忍不住笑出了声，“谢谢您，马尔福夫人。”哈利知道自己还欠这位母亲一个道谢。

“什么东西？”卢修斯一直冷漠地坐在那里伸长了耳朵但是也听不真切，知道两位客人走了他听到妻子说的事情，他脸上血色尽失几乎一下子跳了起来。

“很意外吗？我还以为你早就看出来了。”纳西莎不紧不慢地喝茶，看她丈夫又气又震惊地快晕过去似的。然后她就听到了他丈夫低吼出了一个他这辈子几乎就没说过的，那个极其粗俗的动词。

“你不会还想着帮他们吧……”卢修斯的蛇头手杖把地面都快戳破了，一脸惊慌地问纳西莎。

“只要儿子幸福快乐。这次你可别想着拦我，卢修斯！”

德拉科安静地在家里躺了一个多月，实打实地享受了马尔福家小少爷的生活。而哈利也再也没有登门，也没有用任何方法找过他。

虽然说如他所愿，但他不得不说他心里是难过苦涩的。哈利的喜欢，来得快去得也快吧。

他以为他的日子会恢复往日的平静。

噩耗传来的时候，德拉科马尔福少爷，这位处于休假期间的圣芒戈实习治疗师，愣了三秒钟之后，连衣服都没换，几乎是连滚带爬地冲进了圣芒戈。


	7. Chapter 7

哈利消失的这一个多月，其实也很忙，他一个魔药苦手，回了一趟霍格沃茨找斯拉格霍恩教授，用几乎半家蜂蜜公爵的甜食和两篇《预言家日报》特约报道终于让这位老教授犹豫着答应了。毕竟这位老教授一直对自己的重大错误耿耿于怀，谨慎了不少。如果不是赫敏和他一起去的，这位曾经的斯莱特林院长或许真的不会答应他。

他所认识的魔药学天才，一个已经无法再回来，一个躲在马尔福庄园。

既然纳西莎的暗示和赫敏的建议如出一辙，他其实也不介意再等上一个月。不知道德拉科马尔福先生能否明白什么叫做欲擒故纵。

事实上马尔福先生早就方寸大乱了，不然换做之前，一定强撑着若无其事来圣芒戈。

德拉科匆忙之间就套了一件毛衣，脚上的拖鞋都没换，冲进五楼病房的时候，那里面已经有一堆人了。潘西给他寄的吼叫信让他整个人都随之爆炸了，腿一下子软了，大口大口喘着气，心口疼得厉害。

韦斯莱家的那一群，格兰杰，还有他们的一些同学，斯普林和斯梅绥克先生一脸凝重，斯拉格霍恩也在，脸上的表情极其复杂。德拉科看着这些人，突然想起格兰杰的那句话，“哈利已经没有真正意义上的家人或是能够关爱他的长辈了”，他心口疼得更凶了。

他撞开门的声音十分巨大，里面的人都转过来看他，女生的脸上都是泪，罗恩韦斯莱哭得停不下来，鼻涕一把泪一把，他们低低地啜泣着，围着病床上躺着的人。

马尔福见过这个场景，在他作为实习治疗师的这一年里，他见过，是在什么样的时候呢？是…患者弥留之际，家人和朋友都来送他最后一程……

他不知道自己现在脸上的表情多么呆滞，他反应不过来这是怎么回事。

“马尔福……”格兰杰哽咽着喊他，“哈利等了你好久……”接着就说不出话紧紧捂着嘴嘶哑着呜咽。

他终于把眼神投到病床上安安静静的人身上。格兰杰说着他听不懂的话，“哈利酒精中毒了，在麻瓜医院折腾了一天多回来然后我们才发现他不只是喝到酒精中毒，他还中了别的毒药，就和罗恩那次一模一样……我们找不到任何办法，马尔福，你为什么不早一点儿来？！”

酒精中毒？那是什么？这和哈利躺在这里有什么关系？

人在遇到重大刺激的情况下，身体是麻痹的，大脑也跟着不转了。

德拉科的嘴唇翕动着，“什么……意思……”他消化不了赫敏给他的信息，“哈利被人毒死了，他被人毒死了，你听明白了吗！他上个月去找你你不见他，你现在满意了吗！”罗恩的大嗓门似乎把他的神志吼回来一点儿，德拉科下意识摇头，“我以为…他，他上个月…”

语无伦次一身凌乱的德拉科，觉得身上都在痛，就像六年级那道神锋无影，“毒死了”三个字这么沉重又残忍，那种全部血液和生命都不断流失的濒死感席卷了他，就像神锋无影的疤痕再度全部裂开，他想蜷缩起来，这样就不会感到那么痛苦。“不，不是，你们又在耍我。”他不断摇头，眼睛使劲瞪着，这绝不是事实。

“耍你？你自己看，你自己看啊马尔福！”

洁白的枕头上，黑漆漆乱糟糟的头发格外显眼，正常；额头上的疤痕，正常；白皙的脸，正常；柔软的嘴唇，正常……他轻轻叫了一声，“哈利……哈利·波特……”

一片寂静。没有人回答他。

那双总是闪光的绿眼睛，没有睁开，没有瞪他，这不正常。

“波特？圣人波特……”

“疤头……”

“波特臭大粪……”他把自己给哈利起过的糟心名字都叫了一遍，在场所有人终于明白了斯莱特林小王子扭曲爱意的奇怪表达方式。

始终没有人回应他。

不对，哈利波特，永远都是丝毫不知道什么叫做安分的格兰芬多狮子，永远不会安静哪怕一秒钟，永远都冲在危险里，纪律破坏者，反抗者，那个打赢了伏地魔的勇敢的巫师……他怎么能这样躺在床上，这不可能。

德拉科伸出手摸了一下他的额头，一片冰凉，那个会对他笑的哈利波特，顶着一头乱糟糟头发的哈利波特，他曾无限期待也曾无比嫉妒的哈利波特，伤害他又救了他一命的哈利波特，他儿时的英雄——身体冰凉僵硬，没有呼吸。

“不对，不对，格兰杰，你们让他吃了什么，他是不是吃了麻瓜的什么东西了……”他浑身发冷，死死抓着赫敏的双臂，“麻瓜医院不是有好多奇怪的仪器吗，你们带他检查过了吗，他到底中了什么毒！”

“我们真的不知道马尔福，麻瓜医院能做的都做了，他吐的很厉害，一直在…一直在吐，他说他很想见你，我们只好把他带回来，治疗师和教授都不知道这到底是为什么，我们怀疑是食死徒的暗中报复……”赫敏的声音都哭变了调，她努力不看德拉科，怕自己因为看到德拉科现在的狼狈而笑出声。

“教授……教授，你不是，你不是解过罗恩韦斯莱的毒吗？哈利的毒你也知道的对不对，他只是吃坏了东西导致休克对不对……”德拉科看到了斯拉格霍恩，他扑了过去，第一次这么祈求着这位教授，眼泪不知不觉流了满脸，他哭求着，“斯普林先生，斯梅绥克先生，你们一定知道对不对，他就是暂时休克对不对，我们之前不是也接待过这样的病人吗，他们后来喝了解毒剂隔几天就又好了不是吗……”

他无法接受，也不能接受，想起他们最后一次说话时的场景，不，这不可能，哈利那个时候攥着他的手腕，让他去家里给他带些东西，他留下的羊皮纸还在自己家里呢，他怎么可能死呢。

教授和两位治疗师都饱含歉意地沉默着，“马尔福先生，我们的确什么都做不了。”这句话从哪一个层面上来说，都不算说谎。

在他刚刚明白了哈利的心意，在他终于能够和哈利用正常的方式相处，在他几乎快要战胜心中的惶恐和退缩的时候，他怎么就会这样离开，伏地魔都没有杀死他，他怎么会这么轻易地死。

“不！不是！哈利波特！你给我起来！”刚才还维持着最后的冷静的小马尔福先生无法再装下去，踉跄着撞到病床上，拽着他的衣服，“起来，起来！和我说话，和我对骂！我们出去决斗！你别躺在这里装死！你他妈给我起来！起来啊！！”德拉科发疯一样地喊他，揪他的衣服，抓他的手，几乎压在他身上。他从未在人前如此，声音破碎又嘶哑。

“马尔福……哈利说，他一直想要，得到你的回复，直到你来之前……他都一直在等……”赫敏哭着对德拉科说着这样的“诛心之话”。

——梅林知道哈利在战后到底看了多少麻瓜的肥皂电视剧才能想出这种办法。同样在麻瓜世界待了十年多的赫敏腹诽。

德拉科从没感受到这样汹涌的悔恨，他年轻的生命承受了太多黑暗，在他即将触到光明的那一刻，光明已经离他而去，而他甚至还未来得及把真心剖白。

赫敏的话绞得他的心快碎了，字字句句都戳刺得他全身发抖。他抬头茫然地看着这些人：哈利没有家人，那些爱他的长辈和亲人都已经离去，他唯一亲人的离去也和他有关系，他的那个疯子姨妈；他一个人怎么坚持到了现在，马尔福无法想象他受苦受难的生活，而如今，自己也变成了他痛苦的根源之一，这让他无法原谅自己——自己竟然让他带着无尽的遗憾和痛苦离开世界。

伏地魔用钻心咒折磨过他，他当时痛苦地尖叫，而此刻他才知道，原来最深切的痛苦竟是这样，让人叫都叫不出声。

德拉科伏在哈利的胸口，终于放声大哭。

“哈利，哈利，对不起……对不起……”我做过的一切，对不起，“我应该早告诉你的，”他哭得声音含糊，德拉科一遍遍擦着哈利的脸庞，似乎这样它就会重新红润起来，像从前那样，“不要原谅我，哈利，不要原谅我…你折磨我吧永远折磨我不要放过我……哈利，我爱你……”他胡乱说着心里话，失去了全部的力气，也失去了全部可笑的坚持，他好后悔，为什么上个月没有见他，为什么这么久以来一直在逃避，为什么……

****“我他妈当然会永远折磨你。”** **

德拉科听见了声音，懵然抬头，赫敏把眼镜递给哈利，他燃烧着火焰的绿眼睛，满是调皮的，得逞的笑意，德拉科眨眨眼，人生如此大起大落，在极悲和极乐之间竟然就只差了一句话的光景。

“嗷！你干嘛！”哈利看着刚才痛哭流涕朝他告白的男人呆愣愣地甩了他一巴掌，德拉科终于回过神了，哈利没死，这不是他在做梦，然后他又意识到了一个事实：

——他他妈的又被耍了。他怎么就不长记性。

“操你！波特！死疤头！”德拉科不用看都知道身后一群人憋笑发出来的声音有多让他难堪，他气得，或者说是羞耻得满脸通红，用最大的声音甩下这句话就冲出了病房。和他慌张冲进来的时候一模一样。

“哈利，我这心脏经不起这样的折腾，别再吓唬你的老师了，看在梅林的份上。”斯拉格霍恩吓得苍白的脸终于恢复了一点血色，年轻人还是这么喜欢折腾，他这把老骨头可不行。他担心极了自己做的魔药会对哈利造成伤害，说什么都要守在旁边看，毕竟这份魔药可是他这么多年来做的最复杂最艰难的一剂。不过现在看来他这次有惊无险，伤害救世主的责任他可担不起。

“谢谢你教授。”哈利从未觉得如此愉快，他即使刚才没看到，也听到了，德拉科又哭又喊还说了爱他，只有死亡的代价才能让马尔福勇敢一次吗？

好吧，他要承认这个针对德拉科的恶作剧，达到了全部目的，完美。

赫敏看着哈利像个小孩子一样笑得那么开心，她的心里弥漫着难言的酸楚——哈利很少为自己的事情感到如此快乐。但更多的是为哈利感到高兴。不过她很快就被未婚夫转移了注意力，“弗雷德，乔治，你们这两个混蛋赶快把解药给我，我快哭脱水了！”罗恩一直在哭，因为他用了哥哥们的产品，才能让他不会在这场大戏里笑出声而露馅儿；至于赫敏，演技让他叹服，简直是一秒入戏，他之前怎么就没有发现未婚妻的这项天赋。

纳威在后面站着长长地舒了一口气，撒谎真的不是他所擅长的。

德拉科马尔福先生第一次衣衫不整地从外面回到家里，爸爸很不悦地看着他，无声地谴责他的失礼，妈妈却拦住了他，说着孩子大了管太多容易惹人烦尽管你本来就烦人……

德拉科被哈利气哭了。

匪夷所思，他头一次因为生气，因为一个人而生气，并且还气哭了。

被愚弄的恼火和哈利的“死而复生”的复杂情绪交织在一起，小马尔福先生看着自己，头发乱如鸡窝，身上套着一件宽大的毛衣，脚上的拖鞋沾满了泥土。

哈利波特，你赢了，你看我现在多么狼狈。

德拉科的自尊心和引以为傲的头脑，都在哈利面前，输得彻彻底底。他想起了很多，从他们的初见到后面的一切，哈利一直是那个光芒四射的人，他嫉妒他又喜欢他，现在的他脑子乱成一团，太多太多的情绪积压在心口，从很久以前就累积在心里，他快被憋死了。

他爱哈利不假，可他感觉被哈利耍了的气愤也是真的。这两者几乎是交相辉映，即使是他视若珍宝压在枕头下的那几张羊皮纸也无法让他的火气减少。

哈利波特，混蛋。

果然他和哈利波特没法好好相处。

总有一个人得被对方气死。

“哈利，我看马尔福是真的生气了，他哪里被这么耍过……”赫敏有点儿担心，她能明白这些纯血家族，高贵又不可一世，尊严胜于一切，而且刚才的一切，确实很羞耻。

不过哈利一点儿也不担心，“你们俩之间不也闹过吗，最后不也是和好。我看了这么多年，学也学了不少。”

赫敏挑了挑眉，哈利这是在说……他和马尔福就像她和罗恩一样，是情侣了？

好样的，横冲直撞的格兰芬多小狮子。

哈利马不停蹄地赶到了马尔福庄园，自从上次之后，纳西莎就把准确地址交给了哈利，这是她作为一个母亲的直觉——大难不死的男孩，同样能够再次拯救她的儿子。

不出意外，马尔福少爷不是那么好见的，生气的马尔福少爷就更难见。在会客厅里等了一会儿之后，纳西莎面露尴尬地把一封红彤彤的吼叫信递给他，里面的字迹力透纸背，看得出写信的人真的很生气的样子，纳西莎想起刚才儿子用了最大的声音洪亮，现在随着哈利打开信的动作，她儿子的咆哮声几乎响彻马尔福庄园——“哈利波特！你这个该死的混蛋，马上滚出我家！！”

卢修斯不合时宜地咯咯笑了两声，被纳西莎瞪了一眼。

****人人都说爱情和阴谋是一对天敌，但是这句话对斯莱特林例外。如果斯莱特林的爱情一定要与计谋与博弈挂上钩，那么哈利这一次，实打实地做到了这一点，而如果这是一门课程，哈利的成绩绝对是最优异的那个。** **

不过，德拉科马尔福，永远不要和一个格兰芬多比固执，尤其还是一个与伏地魔死磕了十几年的格兰芬多。

既然你已经流露了你迟到的勇敢，我就不会再让你退缩。有很多很多的话，我还要说给你听。

德拉科气得饭也吃不下，觉也睡不着，一边骂自己没出息一边又气得直哭，好像明白了潘西那个小疯子之前和布雷斯的一出出闹剧——原来爱情真的会让人变得如此疯狂，如此……不像自己。

他以为哈利收到了那封信就会暂时偃旗息鼓，至少这段时间他能得到清净。

但他不知道他妈妈已经给“该死的哈利波特”收拾出了一个房间。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结了！终于把话说开了！
> 
> （在7.24号一切开始的日子开始，在哈利生日这天完结，也算是奇妙的缘分）  
> 哈利小朋友39岁生日快乐❤

哈利从来没有看过德拉科马尔福睡觉的样子，他坐在他卧室的椅子上，看着德拉科睡得那么沉的样子，脑子里却突然浮现出了乔治和弗雷德那天在病房里的笑闹，就是在德拉科甩他一巴掌又骂了他一句之后说的：“我觉得马尔福说的‘操你’并不是骂人…”“而是即将要付诸于行动的一个宣告。”

好吧，哈利脸红了，也可能是马尔福家的壁炉和保暖措施做的太好了。

纳西莎尝试让德拉科出来吃饭，不出所料地失败了，所以他当然不知道波特先生已经成功留宿他家。

按理说德拉科是气得睡不着的，但是他直接给自己配了一剂帮助睡眠的魔药，他当然很饿，从大清早跑到圣芒戈直到现在他还没吃过东西，但他觉得自己现在……没脸面对这个世界，就算是毫不知情的父母他也不想去面对。

哈利很“过分”地穿上了德拉科以前的睡衣，当然不是他自己胡乱翻出来的，而是纳西莎给他找的，随着睡衣一并给他的还有一件能够佐证小马尔福先生从很早就对救世主先生喜爱的不得了的东西。

褪去了素日里见到的伪装，沉睡着的德拉科，侧卧着，整个人都在被子里窝着，漂亮的金发即使在黑暗里也有些许光泽；哈利想起了海德薇，他总是喜欢抚摸她柔软的羽毛，而她也总会侧着头蹭他的手。

不由自主伸出手摸德拉科的头发，这是他很小的时候就想做的一件事，在它们被厚重的发胶通通抹到后面的时候，在它们散落下来的时候，在它们被细心打理做出一个完美形状的时候，在它们失去了光泽变得毛糙有些微微的卷曲的时候……他实在很想上手把它们通通揉乱。

很顺滑，马尔福少爷保养的不错。

下一秒德拉科就睁开了眼睛。

他们互相吓了对方一跳。

哈利就眼睁睁看着马尔福用在魁地奇场上都未曾见过的敏捷从床上一跃而起，掏出一根魔杖就对准了他。然后他发现这不是深夜闯入的敌人，而是让他在白天丢大人的家伙。

“波特！你怎么进来的！滚出去！”马尔福痛恨自己忘了在卧室加上几十个上锁咒。起床起猛了他有点头晕，见到哈利波特他更气得慌了。

“你妈妈邀请我在这里住一晚的。”波特觉得有趣，他们现在和在学校里的位置完全互换了似的，那个被一激就怒的人变成了德拉科。

“少避重就轻，你来我卧室里干嘛，出去！”德拉科颤着嗓子在说，他并不是真的想用魔杖伤害他，也不想对他吼叫，他……只是，想要自己躲起来，慢慢消化他当众，尤其还是当着韦斯莱的面哭着冲哈利表白的事实。

“我不来你会找我吗？”哈利静静地问他，德拉科本来就是虚张声势，哈利的任何问题他都不知道该如何回答。

“你会吗德拉科？很多东西你从德姆斯特朗回英国的那年冬天你就应该说给我听，你为什么没有说？我问你为什么没有指认我，你说不出来，然后等我‘死了’你才会趴在我身上哭着告诉我，我是不是可以想象一下如果那是真的，以后我在我的墓碑前会看到你送来的花……”哈利向前走了一步，看着德拉科站在床上，像个不肯承认自己错误的小男孩。

“哈利波特，你凭什么质问我！你凭什么生气，你有资格生气吗！你是来炫耀你的战果的吗？你应该去找《预言家日报》把你这段时间以来的所作所为都告诉他们！告诉他们你是怎么样愚弄一个马尔福，把他耍的团团转，多么高明，多么值得骄傲，救世主多么厉害！”

他得承认他刚才的想法是不对的，马尔福还是如此容易能够激怒他。“马尔福！你把这段时间以来的所有都当做我在耍你吗！在我告诉你那些事情之后，在你今天终于他妈的敢亲口和我说了之后，你告诉我这只是一场整人游戏，我为什么会这样你不明白吗！如果你但凡有一丁点儿的勇气我也不至于等了这么久，也不至于用了这么长的时间才自己想明白，你明明知道我从小就不懂这些！”哈利气得大吼起来，往门口丢了个静音咒，他从刚才就听到了，或许这可以说是傲罗的职业病。

门外的纳西莎把努力想听墙角的丈夫轰回了卧房，不管丈夫是多么不放心让儿子和一个波特独处一室，他美丽的夫人都不为所动。

马尔福的嘴唇翕动着，哈利没有说错，他是没有勇气，他永远都是那个见到危险就会被吓坏了不知所措甚至因为家族而身不由己的胆小鬼。“我是没有勇气，那你比我好在哪里？”马尔福从柔软的大床上下来，手里的魔杖被他握的那么紧，“你用死亡来吓我，我们都曾离死亡那么近，都知道那多么可怕，你竟然用这事来考验我，马尔福再怎么不堪也不会用真心作为筹码，波特，你竟然沦落至此了，我万万没想到。”德拉科强撑着，像从前那样，喷射毒液。

“赫敏说只有真正在乎的人才会如此。就像那次罗恩中毒的时候，他在梦里叫赫敏的名字，如你所说我就是个没有见识也不懂爱情的呆瓜，我所能见到的最动人的场景也就是这样了，你指望我怎样，追在你屁股后面问吗？”

这么久以来，德拉科才发现哈利竟然有如此“无理取闹”的一面，他努力克制着自己因为情绪激动而打颤的嗓音，拼命藏起来的很多阴暗情绪在心里憋了太久，他小小的心被哈利塞满了，这些情绪就跑了出来。“你不是想知道吗？我告诉你。”他仓皇地把左手的袖子撸上去，把压在心底最深的自卑和惶恐都暴露出来，“你看见了吗？哈利……”德拉科睁大了眼睛，不想再在波特面前哭，哈利看到那有些褪色的黑魔印记。“这是什么你认得吧，这代表了什么你没忘吧，你知道我当时看到诊疗记录上写着不知名黑魔法不知名食死徒的时候我心里是什么感觉吗？我没忘记我是个前食死徒，我整夜整夜失眠，我想是不是食死徒先让你受伤，接着重挫魔法部，然后报复我们这样出卖过他们的家族，而我也会成为害死你的原因，哈利波特，你有想过我的想法吗？你知道我多害怕吗？他们是我一辈子的噩梦，就算是现在我都不敢轻易暴露在人群下，我怕极了，哈利，你不会明白这种感觉……所以别再质问我了，这样的一个前食死徒，他的心意，对你来说……并不重要，也并不值得。”

“为什么不重要！”哈利一把攥紧了他的左手腕，顺势抽走了他右手里的魔杖扔到一边，“你为什么认为那对我不重要，如果你五年前就告诉我……”

“告诉你又如何？让整个巫师界看着你，这个光明正义的救世之星，竟然和一个伏地魔麾下的食死徒在一起了，这是天大的耻辱和笑话，我无法容忍。波特，我无法容忍。”

“我不在乎，我从来就没有在乎过，你不要摆出那副拒我于千里之外的样子，我已经看穿你了，德拉科，你口是心非的样子我见了太多了。”

**“你不在乎我在乎，我无法容忍看着我爱的人因为我被别人羞辱！这不是你该承受的！你为什么要承受！”德拉科额头都出了一层薄汗，大声说出心里话还是让他脸热，那些年的对立现在看来就像一场大梦。**

**“既然你如此害怕，为什么当初没有指认我，你那个时候的勇敢哪里去了！现在和我说这些，在我明白了所有之后又让我赶紧抽身，你没想过我会多难过，你就是做好了和我错过一辈子的打算是吗！”哈利已经知道了德拉科的底牌——他爱他，这就注定了德拉科无法再趾高气昂，他所作出来的一切姿态都会被看穿。**

**德拉科不知道该回答什么，他只好别过脸去梗着脖子硬撑，“……这不是我们之间应该有的，你伤了我一次又救了我一命，我们已经两清了……我们就该你死我活当一辈子死对头，我嫉妒你你讨厌我老死不相往来，点头一笑就已经是最好的结果了…”**

**“闭上你的臭嘴马尔福！我说了我会永远折磨你你别想什么两清。你凭什么替我决定我是否应该爱你，这到底有什么应该不应该？就凭你单方面地认定这一切都是错误吗？德拉科马尔福你为什么还是这么自负自大又傲慢，你觉得你很伟大对不对，为爱牺牲？你单方面觉得这是为我好，你有问过我哪怕一次吗？这就是你逃避了这么多年的原因？”哈利死死地抓着他的左手臂，火热的手心烧灼着他的黑魔印记，德拉科无法承受这么浓重的感情，也几乎无法相信这个表明自己爱他的人是真的。站在面前的人和小时候拒绝他的示好的小男孩重叠在一起。**

他下意识想抽开手，哈利偏生攥地更紧，他从不知道哈利有这么大的劲儿，“我不在乎，也不害怕，流言蜚语和攻击谩骂吗？不好意思德拉科拜你所赐我在霍格沃茨得到的这些已经很多了，说不好听的我已经他妈的适应了，你现在却害怕我受到伤害，我这一辈子就是受伤长大的！你怎么不想想你之前做的，你想想你什么都不说全藏在心里对我又是怎么样的伤害！”哈利的睡衣都湿透了，胸口剧烈起伏着，他也气愤，气愤自己为什么会爱上一个胆小鬼。

“那我道歉！我道歉！为之前所有的一切！你就当我是个懦夫！哦对了我本来就是！”德拉科烦躁又心痛地吼，他长这么大以来从来没吵过这么凶的一场架，他更习惯用尖酸刻薄恶毒不带脏字的话极尽羞辱对方，维持着表面的绅士风度，从未像现在这样毫无教养的大喊大叫，他吵得心力交瘁。

可他竟然觉得诡异的满足。

哈利没法再听下去了，再听下去他会忍不住揍他。在马尔福庄园，德拉科的卧室里，两个人都穿着睡衣，他拽着他的衣领子，送上一个恶狠狠的吻。这是他们之间的第一个吻。

这个吻和柔情蜜意没有任何关系，是哈利心头怒火的具象化体现，是对他们之间针锋相对的过去的结束，是属于他和德拉科未来的一个全新的开始。

“既然你说我是脑子里塞满了芨芨草的格兰芬多蠢驴，那你就看看我会有多犟。”哈利掏出魔杖，把被吻的一脸懵的德拉科按在床上坐着，在他还没反应过来的时候把他的左手和自己的右手捆在一起。

赫敏说的对，人在被爱着的时候，会变成任性胡闹不管不顾的小孩子，哈利从来没有过这种感觉，直到他看到德拉科被他无理取闹的举动弄得难以置信的模样，他想他明白了；不会挨打，也不会挨骂，不会被惩罚也不会被羞辱，甚至那个人比自己更不想让他受到伤害。

他把纳西莎给他的食物塞给德拉科，气鼓鼓的德拉科把头转到一边去冷硬地说，“放开我，死疤头。”

“就不，臭白鼬。”

然后他听见德拉科的肚子很不争气地咕噜噜响了起来。

哈利想如果他再用呼神守卫的时候，就会用到今晚的回忆了。尤其是德拉科憋红了的脸，和小时候一样——那真的很可爱。

他想他明白了赫敏为什么每次前脚被罗恩气得直哭后脚就忍不住破涕为笑。现在他就是这种感觉。

这感觉真不错。

在临近圣诞节的这一个周，马尔福庄园比以往热闹了不少。

充斥在马尔福夫妇和小精灵们耳朵里的，是他们的少爷尽失贵族礼仪的大吼大叫。

“你放开我波特！我要去卫生间！”

“波特！解开这个该死的咒语，我要去泡澡！”

“我没法写字了快点解开！”

“该死的！布雷斯，潘西！你们别他妈的再笑了！”

“哦小龙注意你的用词。”这是纳西莎。

本以为自己可以躲个清净的马尔福少爷被波特更加直接干脆地推入了更加要命的境地里——休假期间的傲罗波特一定要去魔法部参加什么傲罗分队小会议，他这个“连体婴”也被迫幻影移形了过来。于是罗恩不想看也不得不看地看着他最好的哥们儿和那个马尔福在办公室门口拉扯，一个要出去一个死活不动。

“你们可以尽情拉扯，但是先把门口给我让出来，我要过去，谢谢。”罗恩默默地从他们身侧挤了出去。

死死拽着门框不松手的德拉科，心里还是有些难以逾越的沟壑，现在他还做不到毫不在乎。如果让他就这么踏入傲罗会议，被那些正义使者盯着，他的鄙陋和灰暗更一览无遗…他不想这样，真的不想……

“我投降！我认输！波特，我认输了！我答应你。”德拉科鼓着嘴，耷拉着眉毛，好吧，审时度势是家训，他愿意妥协一步。不再抗拒救世主和他的交往，梅林知道其实他盼了多久。

**那就试试吧，救世主和前食死徒的爱情，到底会如何。那些童年时代的期待和幻想，在隔了这么多年之后，终于要实现了。**

**德拉科并不知道，哈利对他的期待里，有“家”这个词。**

**如果哈利说了，德拉科会承受不住地湿了眼眶。**

哈利本来拽着他的手，听到他的话，终于不拽他了，笑得像第一次踏上霍格沃茨火车，像第一次骑上飞天扫帚，像第一次吃到坩埚蛋糕，像个得偿所愿的小男孩。

“既然你答应了，那我们就从第一次见面开始，你当时到底想跟我说什么？”行事如一阵风的哈利带着德拉科回到马尔福庄园，德拉科无法直视他的眼睛，更别说此时他漂亮的眼睛里像是流星闪烁。他已经知道了他的母亲完全“出卖”了他，他在他的面前已经赤裸裸了。

“…我记得我说的很清楚了，韦斯莱笑我，我伸手，然后你拒绝我。”德拉科干脆破罐子破摔喃喃着。

“不对。”

“为什么不对，我的脑子还没出问题。”德拉科下意识地反驳哈利，接着看到他从兜里掏出的东西，他一下子傻了。

“难道不是要送我个礼物吗？难道斯莱特林如此寒酸？”哈利带着笑意看他。

德拉科咽了口吐沫，他不知道该看哪里，他手里的黑丝绒盒子有点年头了，里面装着曾经承载了他全部的，对于小哈利——大难不死的男孩的希冀。那是一对在底部刻着马尔福家族徽章的精致袖扣，是他从来没有机会送出去的礼物。

哦妈妈我的妈妈，你到底是从哪里找出来的。他倒是忘了当年他被男孩拒绝之后他气得想把它们扔到壁炉里但是到最后还是没舍得。

马尔福少爷，捂着脸，羞愤欲死。哈利波特到底有多少个让我无地自容的办法？干脆杀了我吧。

“我现在收下也不晚，对吗，德拉科。”哈利温柔地问，无声地解开了他们手上的咒语。德拉科苍白的脸此刻泛着近乎透明的大片粉红色，像七月份的水蜜桃。

“咳，或许我还没有回应你在医院里说的，尽管我已经在我的那些羊皮纸上写的很明白了…… **德拉科，我也爱你。** ”

他的计划并不高明，只是因为被设计的对象也爱着他。

他用斯莱特林式的智谋去谋求他格兰芬多式的勇气，但如果更准确的说，与格兰芬多与斯莱特林都无关，仅仅是他们两个人的“最重要的一场决斗”，不过很幸运，他们都赢了。  
纳西莎说得对，德拉科很幸运，他也很幸运，能够有机会重新开始，拯救他们“大难不死”的，蹉跎了许久的爱情。

吻到头晕目眩的哈利这样想着。

end

（第一个正儿八经的短篇小故事，算是满足了自己的一个小小心愿，感谢愿意看到这里的人）


	9. 漫长的七天（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是番外篇。将他们把手绑在一起的那七天里发生的事。

番外——漫长的七天

在哈利硬生生把他们俩绑在一起的一个周里，小马尔福先生的嗓子都快喊劈了也没有得到任何有效救助——救世主也太嚣张跋扈了！把手都伸到马尔福庄园里了没人管管吗？

德拉科马尔福想 报傲罗。（报警是没有用的，马尔福先生善自珍重吧。）

除了他那个试图伸出魔杖救援但被妈妈严正警告的老父亲。

即使心里有什么旖旎暧昧的想法，也完全被哈利波特给气得烟消云散了。

第一天。

在德拉科的印象中，哈利不仅是个魔药学苦手，更是个恋爱苦手，他少数几次撞到他和除了赫敏的其他姑娘在一起的情况下，都看不出有什么暧昧因子。况且救世主盛名在外，喜欢他的女孩就算没有他多，也至少有那么一批，可也没见得哈利和谁怎么样。

所以说这个在他面前毫不避讳，丝毫不觉得羞耻的男人是怎么一回事？

“哎，你都不会害羞吗？”德拉科表情十分复杂，他不知道该如何面对这个刚刚“单方面严正声明且不允许他反抗地要成为他男朋友”的男人，或许他没有适应，从彼此看不顺眼的死对头到复杂的还不清楚的“人情债”关系再到五年之后的短暂和平，恕他没有做好和哈利谈恋爱的准备。更别说他心里横亘着太多。

“害羞？因为害羞就不上厕所然后在你家尿裤子吗？忘了说了，这可是你的睡衣，你别乱动，弄在上面你可别怪我。”哈利有点费劲地一只手提上睡裤，尽管他也有些不自在，可谁让自己在找他之前喝了不少马尔福家的藏酒来给自己壮胆，现在可好了，经过刚才那场情绪激动的爆发，整个人松懈下来之后就特别想上厕所。

并且马尔福刚才恶狠狠地瞪他，“休想让我的手跟着你的一起去扶……你自己弄！”如果德拉科没那么脸红的话说不定效果会加倍呢。

“你上厕所的时候可千万别求我。”哈利满不在乎地回答，并且很不厚道地补刀，“我刚才给你下了反幻影移形，其实就算不把手绑起来你也很难逃走。”

“那你图什么，还不他妈的还不给我解开！”

“图我看你这样子我高兴。”德拉科从哈利的脸上似乎看到了自己过去在霍格沃茨的德行，使坏使得如此放肆大胆不知悔改并且笑得这么肆意，他妈的，这样果然很让人讨厌啊。

泄愤地吃光了妈妈给的食物，德拉科现在失去了全部的少爷风范，半倚在床上，盖着被子翻白眼。

“你翻白眼干嘛？”哈利不依不饶地靠过来，“是不是又在心里说我坏话？马尔福少爷什么时候学会偷偷骂我不敢说出来了？”

“……懒得理你。”德拉科的这一天可真的太漫长了，从大清早闹腾感到现在，被吵醒的起床气和刚刚大吵一架的激动，还有刚才……那个吻，在安静下来之后，那个吻带给他的后劲越来越大，他甚至开始怀念那个根本算不上吻的啃咬。在感觉到脸热心跳的瞬间他就把温暖柔软的被子赶紧掀开，把自己埋了进去，背对着这个烦人精。甚至忘记了他的左手还和哈利的连在一起，他的右手就这么搭在了德拉科的身上，所以哈利就在他身后悄声说——

“你是想让我搂着你睡觉吗？”那得意洋洋的笑真烦人。

你他妈的。德拉科转过头瞪他，结果额头上又落了个吻，湿乎乎软融融的。

“你妈妈说的，说你十岁之前每晚睡觉都要一个晚安吻要不不肯睡。”

啊！死波特！！！德拉科恨不得把自己埋进枕头里不肯出来。

第二天。

卢修斯死死瞪着他们俩相连的手，对于两个人都穿着睡衣从一件房间里走出来并且看起来乱七八糟的样子表示心脏不适。但哈利格外愉快，并微笑着问他早安。

“你是魔法部派来整我们家的对不对，气死我爸或者气死我你们就可以独吞马尔福家财产了对吧波特。”马尔福机械地往嘴里塞面包，冷着脸问哈利。

“你倒是提供了一个好的思路，不过我不愿意我的男友变成穷光蛋，虽然我的钱也能养得起你。”哈利丝毫不避讳地在餐桌上调戏他还缩在壳里的新晋男友。

德拉科闭上了眼睛——他就不该试图和哈利说话，一说话就会被他怼回来，并且他爸爸此时的心脏不适更加严重了，在听到哈利说的“男朋友”三个字之后，卢修斯感觉要晕厥了。

“…哎，松开，我要去洗澡。”德拉科觉得昨天自己没洗澡就睡觉现在浑身不舒服，几乎到了无法容忍的地步。在穿着睡衣晃悠了大半天之后，他都觉得身上痒痒了，“那你就去洗呗，不需要向我报告。”

“你不觉得我们现在这种连体婴状态没法洗澡吗？”德拉科咬牙切齿地问。

“不觉得啊，难道你害羞了？”

“害羞个梅林的四角内裤！”

事实上他真的害羞。

哈利十分“好心”地发现了他脱不下衣服的尴尬，发挥了一下乐于助人的精神让他的上衣从身上直接脱落了。然后他看到了德拉科身上颜色很浅的几道疤痕。胸口，腹部，胳膊都有。

气氛突然凝重起来。

刚才的那些斗嘴和闹腾都安静了。

“……对不起。”哈利终于正经起来了，他从不是真心想要伤他，如果他知道神锋无影是多么可怕的咒语的话。而此刻已经转换成情侣的身份让他更是无法面对他做过的这件事。

“已经好了。”德拉科穿着一条裤子赤裸着上身。其实差点被暗恋对象杀了的感觉特别糟，可转过头想一想，这样善良的救世主就会永远记得自己差点杀了他，单这份愧疚就会让哈利忘不了他，他又觉得也还可以。

“卢修斯当时一定比伏地魔还想杀了我。”哈利自嘲地说。他竟然伤害了马尔福家唯一的儿子，这是他极其不光明的“战绩”。

“其实他现在也有点这个意思，我想你能察觉到。”比起对骂，德拉科更不适应这种太过严肃的气氛。他努力地调和着，哈利苦笑了一下，背过身。

多么顽固的格兰芬多犟驴！即使是现在这个样他也不肯松开！

他顶着湿漉漉的金发和因为热气氤氲而又出了一层薄汗的身体好歹先把裤子穿了上去。

哈利听到水声停了就转过来看他，正好看到他遍布着汗珠和水珠的身体，流畅的身体线条有着匀称的薄薄的肌肉，滴滴答答往下滴水的金发和他曾在梦里看到的一样，软软的盖着他的额头，挡到了他的眼睛，他现在毫无防备的样子，没有了平时的冷硬尖酸刻薄，英俊又可爱，像书里写的天使一样；被热水冲刷地白里透红，墨绿色的睡裤衬得他的皮肤白得近乎发光，薄透的睡裤几乎遮不住腿间的轮廓……

“见鬼了你流鼻血了！”德拉科一声惊呼。

“该死的你知道你给我配了多少补血剂吗！”哈利红着脸到处找纸。

德拉科笑而不语心情畅快了很多——梅林啊他可算是在这个小混蛋面前扳回来一局。


	10. 漫长的七天（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是番外篇

第三天。

哈利拽着德拉科去霍格沃茨了。

德拉科和他的家族都以去霍格沃茨上学为荣，但如今他已经六年多没看到这里了，甚至都没有从这里顺利毕业，他重新站在这里，看着高高的城堡，德拉科百感交集。

景色还是如旧，他们把霍格沃茨转悠了个遍，到达的时候正是上课时间，走廊里都静悄悄的，虽然是冬天了，但阳光暖融融的，被冰雪覆盖的霍格沃茨散发着清新冷冽的味道。

德拉科还是有些低落的，想起了很多在这里度过的快乐时光，他也曾是一个无忧无虑的少年，本应该拥有肆意张扬的人生，却被迫终止于16岁的暑假，被迫接受那远远超过他承受范围的黑暗。

“想什么呢。”哈利突然出声，他回过神来，他们站在一处门廊边，眼前是一片洁白的雪。他想起了八年级的时候，自己就站在这里，想起了德拉科，想起了他们的第一堂飞行课，在一切黑暗还未迫近的时候，那是他纯粹的快乐。也就是站在这里，他察觉到了自己内心的异样。

德拉科轻轻摇摇头，回到霍格沃茨这件事只会提醒那些让他自己都不齿的过往。

“你妈妈说你和我很幸运。”哈利突然地说了这么一句。

“什么？”

“德拉科，不是每个人都有重新来过的机会。”哈利握紧了他的手，眼睛亮亮地看着他，德拉科能明白他没说尽的千言万语。格兰芬多近乎愚蠢的勇气，德拉科从未如此深切的体会到这份勇气的力量。如果他真的能够把自己从无法摆脱的黑暗旋涡里拯救出来那有多好。

“那…你想从哪里开始。”德拉科干涩地回应。

“从这里。”哈利往前方努努嘴。

德拉科疑惑地皱皱眉，“你知道我第一次尝试呼神守卫的时候想的是什么？”

“我怎么会知道，可能是你们铁三角的某次违反纪律的回忆？”

“那我应该说是非常荣幸了，前几天我还违反了一次。”哈利又调皮地笑了。他看着德拉科不解的样子，直接说，“眠龙勿扰。”（校训：Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus）德拉科明白了他在暗示那天他闯进自己卧室的事，一股热潮涌上耳后。

“是我们的第一堂飞行课，是我第一次骑上扫帚飞起来的回忆。”哈利看他不说话，逼他转过来看自己。

“是吗。”德拉科轻声说，声音飘散在北风里。他知道哈利第一次飞起来的时候自己就在旁边，这是带着心酸的甜蜜。

“我之前说过，如果是现在我还是会披上隐身斗篷吓你的，德拉科，不过这一次，我会变出一株槲寄生。”德拉科怀疑他的脑子到底装着什么，怎么能这么毫不害羞说这种调情的话都不脸红。

直到德拉科就站在回廊下被黑发青年吻住的时候他才用余光看到了头顶的一抹绿色。

这么浪漫的招数值得记录下来，十分值得。德拉科晕乎乎的想着。

除了他们转悠这一大圈下来见到的教授无一不震惊之外，别的都还很好。

尤其是他们“扫荡”了蜂蜜公爵和喝了好几大杯黄油啤酒之后，德拉科的晕乎乎更加严重了，他差点就要“屈服”了。

第四天。

罗恩用眼神表达了“我还是特别讨厌你”的情绪，坐在旁边一脸不情愿地一声不吭，并且对于哈利竟然把这个坏蛋带到他和赫敏的家里而对哈利进行了无声的谴责。

德拉科拿出了一点儿少爷风范，他在韦斯莱面前总是要撑足面子的，不过这种撑起来的面子很快就被哈利戳破，“有糖吗，德拉科特别——喜欢甜。”罗恩闷声笑了，就像他们当初见面那样，德拉科又用小时候的眼神瞪他。

赫敏把糖块拿来，“那正好，哈利你也喜欢。”

罗恩看着这两个“甜牙齿”腻在一起，准确的说是靠在一起坐着，还是很不爽。真他妈的活得久了什么都能看见，哈利和马尔福？这种画面比伏地魔穿情趣内衣都难以想象。

接下来的两个多小时德拉科就听着他们三个人聊个没完，从傲罗聊到家养小精灵再到上次去格里莫广场替哈利“布置现场”，他听得越发脸红起来，那种冷漠脸无法再维持，猛然站了起来，带的哈利的胳膊也跟着举了起来，这个姿势特别奇怪，但是看着哈利稳如泰山的屁股，他认命地又坐了下来。

格兰杰说她反复检查了三遍才离开，也就是说……哈利写的那些东西她也都看到了？我的萨拉查啊为什么波特总会让我尽失面子！他自己都无法好好面对这份明明已经浓烈无比的情意，但没想到他们的身边人早就看得清清楚楚。

尽管罗恩有千百个不愿意，但是看着他们在病房里拍到的马尔福又哭又喊的照片和如今他在哈利面前的吃瘪，他的心情还是非常的美妙。

第五天。

“我不去！哈利波特我警告你！马尔福和麻瓜的一切都划清界限！”德拉科拽着他的床柱子，消极抵抗着哈利。

哈利也没恼，“和麻瓜的一切都划清界限？也包括我吗？”他可有个出身麻瓜的妈妈。

德拉科一滞，“……反正我不去！你休想让我去！”哈利能想象得到纳西莎在这两个固执到可怕的男人之间周旋这二十多年有多辛苦，现在他面对这么一个都觉得如此头大。

昨晚从罗恩和赫敏的家里回来之后，哈利就反反复复在他耳边说着明天要带他去自己生活过的麻瓜界看看，德拉科像被扎了一针似的跳脚，“不去，我不去，不去不去！”

“怪不得潘西说你是个老顽固。”哈利嫌弃地瞅他。

“我就知道这个死女人早就出卖我了。”德拉科咬牙切齿。

“人家只是会审时度势。”

“……说什么我也不去。”

“你再不松手我就直接给你穿上我随便抓的衣服了，你可别后悔。”德拉科为哈利的品味感到无言以对，生怕他给你自套上什么可怕的衣服，瘪着嘴巴松开了抓着床柱的手。

他瞧不起麻瓜，却也明白，在那个没有魔法的世界里，自己手臂上的印记什么都不是，他可以获得……短暂的自由。

哈利在两部电影里琢磨了好久，选择了右边的那部。他希望未来的时候德拉科回忆他第一次看电影看的是这么温馨感人的片子，尽管左边那部是他特别想揪着他的耳朵给他看的反面教材。

左边那部是《两小无猜》，右边那部是《真爱至上》*。

（两小无猜，男女主角他妈的怎么都不承认自己爱对方，最后死了。妈的。）

“不许说话。”哈利抓起一把焦糖爆米花，塞到了喋喋不休的德拉科的嘴里，他可不想因为德拉科被别的观众白眼。

德拉科嘴上说着别用麻瓜的食物污染我，但是依旧吃得嘁哩喀喳。

他虽然没有表明，但是看着人像从荧幕上出现的时候他还是非常惊异的，这是什么神奇的魔法，为什么人可以在里面活动自如？以至于他看完了电影之后还走到最前面摸了摸荧幕。

这样孩子气的举动逗笑了哈利，“麻瓜世界也有很多‘魔法’，德拉科，如果你喜欢的话。”德拉科赶紧松开了手，“不喜欢。”

这种口是心非的德行他会慢慢给他纠正过来的。

看他连吃了两个巨无霸汉堡还嘟囔着因为肚子太饿了，哈利没有戳破他，又给他点了薯条和鸡块。

马尔福少爷跟他一起坐在麦当劳里吃汉堡，罗恩看见了眼珠子都会瞪出来的。他似乎与德拉科靠得更近了些，他们之间也逐渐能像认识了十多年的走向正常的相处模式了。

尤其是德拉科看到了商场门口的唱诗班，那空灵动听的歌声，似乎和巫师界里没有什么不同，他和哈利驻足看着他们，在大雪纷飞的，圣诞即将到来的美妙氛围中。

他试探着用力握紧了哈利的手。

第六天。

哈利从来没有见过别人做噩梦。

从前都是自己做噩梦，然后一睁开眼要么是室友们关切的看着他，要不就是教授们都着急地赶了过来。自从大战之后他的噩梦就很少很少了，迄今为止他都没有应对别人做噩梦的经验。

他是被轻微的抖动惊醒的。

准确来说，那是一阵抽搐。德拉科在被子里并不安稳，一阵阵地抖，整个人都缩了起来，连带着他的手也跟着他动，嘴里说着迷糊的话，嘶哑又带着哭腔。

哈利慌了神，努力想着应该如何做，他伸出手搂着了这具有些瘦削的身体，德拉科嘴巴坏极了，但他的嘴巴同时又很紧，只要他不想说，自己似乎就永远不会知道。

这样不好。

他想着过去的自己做噩梦的根源，十有八九都是伏地魔的影响，可是德拉科是为什么呢？他敞开的领口露出了一点点他给他留下的伤疤，哈利难过地轻轻抚着那道疤痕。他记得他在天文塔上看到他颤抖着的手，他还是做不到，还是无法彻底将自己浸入黑暗中。

“德拉科……”哈利轻柔地呼唤他的名字，抹去他额头的汗珠，让他整个人都倚靠在了他的怀里，现在的他如此脆弱……他想起了他最大的阴影——那个挥之不去的黑魔印记。

这就是你的心魔，甚至让你无法安枕，德拉科。哈利亲了亲他的额头，任他在自己怀中慢慢平静下来。

不要再自己承担，或者给自己施加更重的枷锁了。你明明已经被爱包围，为什么还不举手投降。

*《真爱至上》确实于于2003年秋天上映。这里延长了一下，延长到了圣诞节。


	11. 漫长的七天（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外完结。  
> 有NC-17。

第七天。

德拉科从伏地魔给他的漫长的噩梦里逃脱了出来，醒来的时候，发现自己用一种很别扭的姿势蜷缩在身边这个年轻男人的怀里。他把自己的左手抓着放在胸口，他有一瞬间的惊慌，他经常会忘记这样的触碰再也无法召唤出那个魔鬼了，即使是洗澡的时候，他总是避免碰到它，或者是走向另一个极端，拼命地搓洗。但那是徒劳。

在他的身上，拥有两个世人所知的标签——马尔福家的少爷，臭名昭著的前食死徒。

但是哈利的身上，不管哈利喜不喜欢，他身上的那些光环，是那么惹人喜爱受人尊敬。其实不用太多，“英雄”这一个词就足以让他恨不得躲得远远地。

他不是他的那些挚友，没有陪他度过艰难的斗争岁月，只是一个在学生时代不断找他麻烦的前食死徒罢了。或许因为他迸发了那么星点般的勇气，还有他与他们家族阴差阳错的交汇，才换来他不再对自己冷眼相向。

他有的时候真的恨哈利的善良。如果他们形同陌路的话，说不定他不会像现在这样煎熬。

“醒了？”哈利努力眨眨眼，摸索着眼镜戴上。把那个想从自己身边逃开的人抓住，德拉科忘了，他们现在的手还绑在一起，他是走不远的。他在霍格沃茨的时候，怎么也想象不到，有一天哈利会在他家的床上醒来，安慰着自己度过噩梦，自己还躺在他的怀里。

“干嘛？”哈利看清了德拉科脸上的不自然和轻微的瑟缩，他不高兴地看德拉科，过去六天的努力都白费了，因为这个倒霉的噩梦？

“你是不是，应该回魔法部了……”德拉科试图用救世主的责任心让自己“解绑”。

“不着急。我现在有比当傲罗更紧急的任务。”哈利是永不放弃的，尤其是面对着他就差一点点就可以实现的愿望，他失去过家人，失去过最后的亲人，失去过爱他的长辈和朋友，现在他不能失去这个“期待”。

他们在格里莫广场12号消磨了一整天的时光。

德拉科一站在这里，就想起不久之前自己在这里发现的一切，刚开始的一段时间他脸热心慌地随着哈利到处走，都不知道他说了些什么。

“……你都不知道我刚接手这房子的时候有多无奈，这房子年久失修，里面堆了一堆乱七八糟的东西，破破烂烂的。但是我重新收拾的时候，倒是也转移了很多注意力。这里有很多麻瓜世界买的东西，其实我也不懂为什么我这么割舍不下……明明在那个世界的回忆都不怎么样。”哈利靠在柔软的靠垫上，盖着的柔软的羊绒毯子是他当时自己去伦敦买的。

“我们曾在这里躲过追杀，短暂地待了一段时间，我和罗恩当时就睡在地上，赫敏睡沙发，然后我一醒来就看见这两个家伙的手挨在一起，你能想象我当时的感觉吗？”德拉科稍微想象了一下，短暂地露出了笑容。

“德拉科，你猜我为什么会带你会霍格沃茨？”哈利看着壁炉里的熊熊火光，想起了五年多前的事。

“带我招摇过市？”德拉科想不出来，“炫耀你拿下了过去了死对头？”

“……我真恨我这么说，但我喜欢听你这么说话。”

“……你是有受虐倾向吗？”

“你这样说话总让我觉得好像一切都没有发生过，你还是你，从来没有因为什么改变过，嚣张又惹人烦，然后我们在某一天突然和解了……”

“你知道那不可能。”德拉科打断了他的话。哈利也会有这样的幻想吗？他也曾这样幼稚地想象过。

“八年级的秋天，我站在那个回廊下，我看到了新生正在上飞行课，我无法控制地想起了你，德拉科，尽管我很努力，很努力想把这个忘到脑后，但是你好像在整所学校都留下了什么印记似的，我很刻意地忽略，但是都是徒劳的，我问了斯莱特林的学生，他们说你去德姆斯特朗了，我脑子当时本来就乱哄哄的，然后就更乱了。禁林，黑湖，教室，礼堂，院子……除了格兰芬多寝室之外，哪里都有你的影子，我知道我这么想很奇怪……嘿！你都不打算说点什么吗！”

“我不知道该说什么。”德拉科嗓子干涩，吐出的话也干巴巴。

“我还想过让赫敏去拜托一下克鲁姆打听你的情况，但是一想到罗恩能气上三个月不理我就还是算了……”

“……我应该说这是我的荣幸吗？被……救世主记挂？”

“我是说我喜欢你这么说话但可不是在这种时候。”

德拉科耸耸肩，保持了沉默，其实他的心已经轰鸣到他快听不清哈利的声音。“罗恩曾经和我说喜欢一个人的第一反应是有点害怕，逃避，不敢看到她。我当时觉得可能就他一个人那样，但是我一边走遍了学校的每个角落，一边努力忽略自己脑子里想着你这件事。然后你就从德国回来了……”

“哈利，我有点饿。”德拉科突然软声软气地说，这是他面对自己过去怂到不敢说心里话这一事实的羞涩，也是他并不擅长当面表明心迹的逃避。

好吧，他不能像个木头一样杵在他旁边什么都不做，尤其是哈利只有左手能自由活动的情况下。

“家养小精灵呢？”德拉科笨拙地撒了点盐和胡椒面，他还是不习惯于在厨房，毕竟拥有什么都帮他做好了的小精灵。

“我让克利切去霍格沃茨厨房了，说实话我不喜欢也并不习惯有小精灵，他们总让我想起多比……而且赫敏，你可能听说过她超级反对小精灵这个……习俗。”

德拉科没见过冰箱，其实这个厨房里的一切他都不太认识，而且其中还有不少麻瓜用品，哈利从冰箱里掏出一排冰块扔进了果汁机，德拉科看着高速运转发出巨大声音的机器，被吸引住了，“我没怎么学过家务方面的魔咒，莫丽很愿意教我但是我一直没有什么空闲。”哈利嘴上说个不停，肉丸已经下锅了，滋啦啦和油混在一起，闻起来很香，德拉科不知道原来厨房，这种他爸爸说的“马尔福不应该踏足的低贱地方”是这么温暖的所在。

“你应该尝尝，我觉得和霍格沃茨的味道差不多，总不能我一想喝就跑回学校吧，所以就买了这个。”哈利把南瓜汁从果汁机里倒出来，德拉科不太喜欢这种有点黏黏糊糊的饮料，但他还是接了过去，慢慢地小口小口喝光了。

哈利会做饭，还做给他吃了，味道还很好，他现在在哈利家里的厨房，端着他给他的杯子。梅林，我可能是还在做梦吧。德拉科吃光了面条，又喝了第二杯南瓜汁。

他的心里，“未来”这个词偷偷冒了出来，在这么长久的时间里，他第一次，想到了“在马尔福庄园度过一生”这个选项之外的选择。

对这样的生活，他有了一点点，一点点的期待。

原来心怀期待是这样强大的力量，德拉科几乎快要坐不住，就像埋在土里的种子，就像被暖风吹开的花，他全身都轻微地战栗着。

这栋房子里，现在没有什么纯血家族的象征和特色了，除去那魔法屏障之外，似乎和麻瓜的屋子并无不同。

他倚靠在宽大的沙发上，他第一次来看到的那些风格迥异的靠垫抱枕都被哈利随手堆到旁边，哈利看到他的眼神一直在看那巨大的窗户……下面的盆栽。

“什么？”德拉科发呆的光景被哈利往嘴里塞了个东西。

“我看你好像很怀念的样子。”时隔这么久，这个已经是傲罗的救世主多了个能看穿人心的本领吗？德拉科把糖塞到一边，那边的脸颊就鼓了起来，让他冷硬桀骜的脸多了一份可爱。

哈利用手指捅他塞着糖的那半边脸，德拉科皱眉瞪他，然后就被哈利倾身吻住。

太妃糖的味道交融在唇间。

夜深人静的时候，他们都没有说话，但彼此之间的氛围比起七天前已经彻底不同。德拉科已经没有办法像他嘴上说得那么决然地把哈利推开，丝丝缕缕的牵念比过往更甚，更何况现在他心里的期待已经萌芽。

“……你是什么时候喜欢上我的？”哈利触摸了一下小壁灯，像个圆圆的小月亮一样，整间卧室就散发着柔和的光了。他把眼镜摘了，有些看不清似的眯了眯眼，往德拉科那边靠了靠，顺便拽住了想转过身逃避回答的人。

“……不记得。”德拉科没想到哈利能问他这个问题，他不会说的，那太羞耻了。

“你不回答我可以去问潘西。”哈利得意地笑着。

“……我早晚把她轰回美国去。”德拉科感觉到了自己已经被哈利吃定了。

“不要恼羞成怒嘛马尔福先生。”哈利笑得眉飞色舞的。

德拉科犹豫了一下，还是开口了，“哈利……你真的觉得，这样可以吗？”

哈利也严肃了起来，德拉科的脸上写满了担忧和不安，不过，总比一直拒绝承认心意要好得多。“德拉科，你知道我第一次走进罗恩的家里我在想什么吗？比起那些我从未见过的魔法，我最羡慕的，是他拥有那样一个家，虽然小小的挤挤巴巴的，可是……我那么喜欢，我喜欢得要命。我从不曾拥有过，就连想象都想象不出来。我之前问你，问你戈德里克山谷怎么样，问你那里比起马尔福庄园怎么样，那是因为我想在那里拥有一个家。”

德拉科的心里剧烈的动摇着，这是比我爱你更让他想要逃开的浓烈表白，一个家，像爸爸妈妈那样吗？无论发生什么都在彼此身边？嫌弃又深爱着对方？他可以拥有吗？和哈利波特？他真的可以吗？

“我说我想在麻瓜界买一栋房子，以后吵架了我就离家出走去这栋房子里。德拉科，你能明白吗？我在这五年里想到的最大的，最不可想象的期待，就是拥有一个家，而那个家里，我希望我能看见你，而我也不想在失而复得得而复失里来回打转，”哈利越说越激动，“赫敏说这是有勇无谋的我实施过的最完美的计划，而那不是因为别的，只是因为你也爱我。”

德拉科的拇指抹去了哈利脸上淌下来的泪水，它们源源不断，从他漂亮的，刻满浓重的伤痛和深切的希望的绿眼睛里汹涌地流，德拉科从没有看过哈利的眼泪，倒是自己在他面前常常哭。他想他的心被融化了。

他举旗投降，就在这一刻，不想再抵抗了，固执的格兰芬多小蠢驴，他没他倔强，他撑不下去了，他无法看到这双眼睛看着他哭。管他妈的，他不管了。

“那就试试吧哈利。”德拉科亲了亲，现在正式成为他男友的，哈利的唇，低声地说。

然后他看到了哈利眼里爆发出来的亮晶晶的快乐。

第八天。

罗恩翻着白眼看堵在办公室门口的两个人，他赶着去开会，从他们侧边挤了过去。

搞不懂他们这是在玩什么游戏，反正他们早晚都会搞在一起的。

妈的。

……在一起的第N个第七天。

哈利当然见过德拉科深陷情欲里的模样。

只是没有一个晚上像今晚这样他如此投入，如此激动，如此……快乐。

他喘息着哆嗦着手脱衣服，脸上的脏污还没完全洗干净，身上还有刚才不知道碰到哪里而弄出来的淤青，身上的肌肉不断鼓胀着，哈利被他这样强烈的快乐感染了，抱着他的脖子听他在自己耳边颠三倒四地说着从前从不轻易吐露的情话。

在这样的激情场面发生的六个小时前。

现场目击者韦斯莱先生表示，我们赶到的时候就看到哈利晕倒在地，马尔福先生颤抖着手站在旁边举着魔杖声嘶力竭，“像个疯子似的。”当然了这句话是韦斯莱先生又加上的。

另一位目击者隆巴顿先生表示，“那真是很厉害的魔力，而且我们都没有想到他可以成功。”

德拉科召唤出了守护神。

那是一只苍鹰，一只成型的，闪亮的，自由飞翔着的，勇敢自由的苍鹰。

如果不是哈利为了打败那几个食死徒而力竭晕倒，他们也不会被摄魂怪攻击，德拉科心有余悸，如果这一趟出差不是他非要跟着，哈利，从来不会好好照顾自己的哈利，说不定还会受到什么伤。他就知道韦斯莱不靠谱！

他被摄魂怪吓得腿软，他们腐朽的，濒临死亡般的气息几乎让德拉科发生惊厥。

他不知道自己是怎么站起来的，大声喊出了他早已经烂熟于心的那个咒语。

浅蓝色的光晕从魔杖尖喷射而出，巨大的屏障击退了那些东西。

是苍鹰，竟然是苍鹰。他配得上这样勇敢的动物吗？

直到他们回到了帐篷里，他都还沉浸在刚才的恐怖场景里，直到左臂传来一阵烧灼般的剧痛。他撸起袖子，眼看着那个萦绕了十几年的噩梦，从他的手臂上逐渐化作碎片升腾而起消散在空中，他的胳膊变得光洁一新，只有浅淡的红色痕迹。

德拉科趴在睡着的哈利身上，爆发出了喜悦至极的哭泣。

哈利一醒来就看到他的恋人握着他的手，脸上的笑容像个孩子一样，眼睛都在发光。他只是有些体力不支，并没受伤，他摸索着眼镜戴上，还没开口问德拉科就等不及了似的开口。

“哈利，我刚才召唤出了守护神，你信吗，我真的召唤出来了，是一只苍鹰……还有，你看，没有了，它没有了，它消失了！我不知道为什么，它消失了！”他献宝似的露出洁白的手臂，哈利看着他激动地语无伦次，也被他感染了——自从他们重逢，他就没有见过他脸上这样开怀的笑容，已经很多年了，他从那个实习治疗师也变成正式治疗师都四五年了，他们已经是三十岁的成熟男人了，哈利一瞬间好像看到了在学校里的那个男孩。

他看着德拉科笑得这么自由，没有包袱，没有强撑和瑟缩，和他一样，眼中也蓄满了泪水。

他们热烈地拥吻，在狭窄的帐篷里的小床上，旁边还堆着德拉科的书籍和团了一团的他们的衣服——马尔福的各种讲究在风餐露宿和劫后余生之后荡然无存。

哈利最先受不了，他可真不知道原来德拉科还会这么热情的吻，吸含着他的嘴唇，急切又深入，舌头都有点疼，他好像把他的脑子都搅迷糊了。哈利看着德拉科激动地不知道先做什么好，说实在的这有点可爱。帐篷里的小灯悬挂在高高的柱子上，照在他们交缠在一起的身体上。

德拉科紧紧缠着哈利的身子，身体完全攀在他身上，与他紧贴在一起，“哈利，哈利，哈利……”德拉科不知道是哭是笑地不断低声喊着他男友的名字，然后猛然起身，“哈利你还头晕吗，你还难受吗，我……算了，你今天先休息吧，我都忘了你还晕着呢……”

“你都把我弄成这样还让我睡觉，我不头晕，快点上来。”哈利被他又吻又舔弄得已经硬了，把刚戴上的眼镜摘掉，拽着乐过了头比他还晕乎的男友上床。

男人苍白的肤色这么多年都没有变过，哈利即使没戴眼镜也看清了他此时的表情：柔和，快乐，深沉和藏不住的激动，都在他英俊又深邃的脸上，还有几分孩童般的天真，平时的冷漠和刻薄都没有了，哈利从没见过他这样——他有点看呆了。

他痴迷着抚摸他男友写满快乐的脸，“吻我，德拉科。”

哈利对德拉科此时的心情感同身受，他明白，他完全可以明白，终于摆脱了过去的阴影，如释重负，轻盈到整个人都快飞起来；德拉科埋在他的颈窝无声地哭，哈利理解了他为什么当初那么不愿意承认自己的心意——他连自己都接受不了，怎么去接受他。

“我后悔了德拉科。”在他挤入自己两腿之间的时候哈利一边往下勾他的脖子一边说。

“什么？”德拉科看着他的男友吻了吻他的左臂，忍不住硬得更厉害了些。

“早知道你在床上是这样……”哈利隔着内裤往上顶他鼓鼓囊囊的那团，“我在霍格沃茨就应该和你上次床。”哈利努力地逗他再笑一笑。

“我也后悔，如果我知道救世主的屁股这么棒，我也应该做点什么魔药跟你来个一夜情。”德拉科修长的手指抓揉着哈利的屁股，顺势拉下了内裤；他眼眶还是红红的，满脸泪痕，又是那副不可一世的模样——天知道哈利想念这个想念了多久。

“我有阴影了，自从那次罗恩吃了带迷情剂的巧克力我对陌生人送的食物就格外警……”德拉科舔了舔哈利的嘴唇，“别说别人，哈利，你怎么知道我没想过给你下迷情剂呢？”

“不过那也太可悲了，这个念头自然就打消了。”德拉科漂亮的金发散乱地遮盖着他的额头，半遮半掩住了他的眉眼，全身赤裸着的马尔福家小少爷，浅蓝灰色的眼睛亮晶晶的，薄薄的嘴唇被啃咬地发红，一起一伏的胸口和平坦的小腹，他趴在自己身上，性感地让哈利全身发烫，“你他妈长得就像迷情剂。”哈利听到他的话，忍不住想象着他中了德拉科的迷情剂忍不住和他在霍格沃茨的某间教室里就干起来的画面，从身体深处涌出来的渴望让他发狠似的咬住了他的嘴唇，含吮他不断上下滚动的喉结，一口口往下咬住了他的乳头。带着刺痛的快感让身上的人也忍不住回敬，给哈利在肩膀留下了一个深深的牙印。

德拉科似乎抛弃了之前在床上的克制和隐忍，那些温柔和浅尝辄止在此时烟消云散。他抱着哈利，压着他亲吻，湿湿黏黏的他们身上的味道在彼此的嘴里交融，哈利说的没错，根本不需要迷情剂，他要疯了，被他挑逗地彻底涌起情欲的哈利也要疯了，舌尖被吸出口腔，哈利的嘴唇洋溢着正宗的玫瑰红，此时正合不拢地往外流着唾液，流满了下巴。

哈利的腿软软地敞开，德拉科歪着头舔舔嘴唇，冲他露出一个坏笑，乱糟糟的头发只让他的性感有增无减——哈利下意识捂住了鼻子，他生怕自己流鼻血。眼看着腿间的人低下头去给了他一个深喉，并伴随着近乎下流的舔弄。

梅林！我的上帝圣母玛利亚！哈利高高拱起腰，紧紧绷成一个拉满弦的弓，揪碎了本就结实的床单，肌肉硬得像石块一样全身颤抖，他抖着身子丢脸地哭吟了一声。

沉甸甸的欲望在腿间来回磨蹭，哈利被刚才的爽利弄得身子更是软了下来，动情变软的入口很容易就接纳了往里挤的阴茎，德拉科得承认，他如此享受哈利此时，在床上的茫然的迷乱和惶然无措，这很恶劣，似乎那个消失了的印记把之前的坏小子马尔福给带了回来。

哈利闷声叫着，他太善于忍耐，无论是疼痛还是舒服，但德拉科每次看到他这样，就更想把他弄得乱七八糟神魂颠倒，过去的时候他很少看到哈利如此，那就让今晚作为一个开始。

“我会先狠狠地，又深又重地来回进出个几十下…”德拉科趴在他的耳边说着他下流的性幻想，身下跟着他的语言一起动作着，哈利第一次湿得这么快，脚蜷着床单几乎快抽筋。

“在斯莱特林我的寝室，如果你想的话在格兰芬多的寝室也可以，拉下你床上的帷幔，捂着你的嘴不让你发出声音……”德拉科故意放低了声音，潮湿黏腻低沉地在他耳边轻声说着，“我不让你施静音咒，死死捂着你的嘴，你连哭都不敢哭，就怕你的舍友们听见，然后我偏偏……操得更深……”哈利被他捂着嘴，呜呜咽咽听他“无耻”的话，身上却越来越热，他已经想象到了那个画面——十几岁的他羞耻又紧张地被同样是十几岁的德拉科压着，腿张到最大任凭他在自己身体里狠厉地冲撞，憋到嗓子眼儿都冒出血腥味儿也不敢出声。不过这也没什么丢脸的，他们已经三十岁了，在床上来点肮脏的小游戏他还求之不得，更别说今晚是如此特殊。

“或者是在宵禁之后的黑湖边上，草地软绒绒的，你披着你的隐身衣溜过来……”哈利已经听不清德拉科在说什么了，那根东西又粗又热，因为他今晚的激动似乎又饱胀了几分般把他撑得满满的，快要涨开了。他们这些天来因为担惊受怕没有得到纾解的欲望在今夜全部爆发，情欲奔腾着，从他们的每个毛孔之中溢出来，随着德拉科的不断钉入而被挤出体外，哈利整个身体都满溢着充实着满足着。

他偏过头去——沉沦在此刻的德拉科性感到他不敢直视，他偏过头去喘气，满足地长舒一口气，朦胧的眼睛看了一眼他们相连着的下身，急切的欲念让他开口索取，“快点……德拉科再快点……”

小马尔福先生也无暇再说些调情的话，很明显他的爱人的情欲已经烧到了最高点无需再挑逗，他抬高了哈利的双腿，在细白的脚踝处留下一个吻，再放到自己肩上，身子往下压着他就干了起来。

他看着哈利意乱情迷的脸，想到了这些年他们彼此的往过，眼神瞥到了自己的手臂，心里百感交集，无声地，再次哭了起来。

哈利发誓他从不知道在做爱过程中两个人都会哭，他是爽到头皮发麻的哭，德拉科的泪水顺着他们亲吻的唇流到他嘴里，哈利伸长了胳膊给他擦泪，尽管自己被弄得呼吸困难狼狈不堪，但是现在这个需要紧紧拥抱住的，是他这个多愁善感的男友。

他们出了一身的汗，身体湿滑到捏都捏不住，不断往下流入床单，身下的床单几乎被蹂躏成一块破布。哈利的腿心被牢牢地占据着，德拉科胡乱说着爱你喜欢你的话，他身下含着粗硬的欲望，逃无可逃，嘴里含着爱人的舌尖，耳边是他性感低沉又迷糊的声音。

他们都渴望着彼此，他们都被困在彼此的双臂之间，彼此接受相互给予，圣洁又淫荡，高贵又下流，德拉科知道他终于甩掉了手臂上的摄魂怪，哈利也知道他会拥有真正的快乐，他们的汗水和精液恰如滚烫的热蜡，或者是流动着的松脂，把他们牢牢地凝固在一起。火一样炙热的性爱，他们都盲目地不知羞耻地全心投身其中。

高潮来得如此凶猛，他们脑中的幻想和现实的火热交叠在一起，似乎少年时代的遗憾在这一刻终于得到了圆满。

哈利抓着德拉科的手，温柔地探过身吻他躺在枕头上大口喘气的男友。

罗恩拿着巧克力过来，在之前吃过亏之后他就再也没有大大咧咧地推开挚友的门了，也幸亏如此，他把巧克力 放在帐篷门口，一脸冷漠地回了自己的帐篷。

呵，狗男男。

end


	12. No Sliver or No Gold（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【从黑魔标记中解脱出来的德拉科马尔福先生想求婚了但还是在作妖】

番外2——【马尔福·沉浸在蜜罐里·不作妖就难受·德拉科先生想求婚了】

这个世界上是不是有种颠扑不破的真理——妈妈们说得都是对的。至少这在哈利看来，这倒是真的。

纳西莎说他们两个都是幸运的孩子，刚开始哈利只是沉浸在这份从未体验过的情绪里缓不过神，随着时间的推移，他才明白这份幸运意味着什么。

不只是两次存活下来的大难不死，也是能够用这来之不易的生命中的时间去体验。

去体验他曾被关在壁橱里透过细微的缝隙窥探到的光明生活，去体验每一个细微瞬间的快乐，去体验心动，去体验爱与被爱。

两个“幸运的孩子”在这七年多的时间里体验着爱与被爱，在刚开始的时候他们都拘谨又慌乱，习惯了一个人生活的他们，要接受在自己的小世界里多出一个人，不知道是德拉科被哈利带的变得越来越不讲究，也不知道是哈利被德拉科带的越来越精致。

德拉科本来用来进行他那一套复杂的护理过程的晨间时光变成了他们一起的赖床或是床上运动，哈利乱七八糟看起来极其“可怕”的衣服被德拉科统统打包扔掉，然后完成了哈利心里偷偷列出来的“情人一起做的事”列表第一条——和恋人一起逛街，哈利想起自己去伦敦商场买的羊绒毯，看着衣柜里塞满的巫师界和麻瓜界“混搭”的衣服，觉得这样的时光就像偷来的一样幸福。

而自从去年德拉尔手臂上的黑魔标记“原地爆炸”彻底消失后，哈利“更加幸运”地拥有了一个全新的男友。

在过去的七年多时光里，德拉科是不是涌现出来的不安全感完全不像是一个从小要什么有什么的小孩子的样子，在哈利反复地追问里他也只是犹犹豫豫地隐晦表示自己噩梦的来源之一是一觉醒来之后发现他的男朋友只不过是他青春期里的一个梦。

而这也导致哈利气得搬去隔壁睡了三天。

哈利当时特别生气。他这辈子关于恋爱的聪明才智几乎都用在那两个多月对德拉科的“算计”上了，说实话他都不知道平时那么嘴拙的自己是如何对着德拉科说那些让人心跳不已的情话。所以他把自己关起来生闷气，气他的男友看到了他那么大的决心还是不肯完全相信他，难道一个马尔福的信任就这么难以得到。

不过这样的境况在这一年里消失了。

就像德拉科自己说的，消失的黑魔标记把他的快乐，自信，骄傲，尊严统统带了回来，虽然比起小时候要稳重很多——不过那也只是对着外人。

首先是在床上。

从前最过分的情况也不过是德拉科失神地看着他浑身汗水趴在他耳边低语着“爱你”，哈利也不是傻子，他没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，他能感觉到他的克制和隐忍，说实在的他挺不高兴的——即使是在这样亲密的情况下，德拉科的心里也是疙疙瘩瘩，就像下一秒会失去似的。

所以他在看到乔装打扮过的男友拎着从麻瓜界买回来的一箱子东西他的眼镜几乎掉到了地上。

“这是什么？你别告诉我你去了麻瓜界，这种包装袋巫师界可是没有。”

“没什么，我没去，不是我，潘西买的。”

骗子。哈利一脸冷漠地看他。

事实证明，他的男友在床上是可以全然放开的。那一箱东西就是铁证。即使他们弄到后来那一箱东西都被撇到一边了，哈利在数不清的高潮里感觉又洗了个澡，他长时间没枕着东西的脖子都觉得酸痛，更别说落在上面细细密密的吻和耳边下流淫荡的调情让他的身体极其不争气地再次敏感起来，还有被过度“使用”过的乳头正在高声喊着刺痛。

第二天罗恩看见不断悄悄揉自己胸口的哈利就说，“哥们儿你是参加马拉松了吗？磨秃噜皮了？”哈利想起了他看见的麻瓜马拉松选手因为长时间的跑步把乳头都磨破了跑到终点时胸前两条“血河”的新闻。

哈利停下了自己极其不自然地“蠕动”，他只是想让衣服离着自己胀痛的胸远一点。

简而言之，哈利在那一晚霸占了卧室的大床，把他的男友轰去了隔壁。

忘了说，哈利兑现了他当年的“诺言”，在戈德里克置办了一栋房子，麻瓜的房子也买了，虽然他几乎没有因为他们吵架离家出走去过那里。

他还记得那个时候，是他们交往一年的时候，德拉科说他永远不知道什么叫做“安分”，但是也没有停下和他一起写新家要买的物件的手。

卢修斯说他让自己的儿子搬出马尔福庄园住在布莱克的旧宅已经是他的容忍极限，让他深陷那个“狮子学院创始人的狮子窝”，想都不要想。

哈利眨巴眨巴眼睛，特别想怼他，就像二年级帮助多比那次气得卢修斯说不出话，但这次还没轮到他德拉科就先开口了，纳西莎后来说那是德拉科为数不多的几次强硬态度。

哈利不知道该为德拉科为他和父亲抗争的勇气感到开心还是为自己在卢修斯眼中彻头彻尾地变成抢走他儿子的混蛋感到悲伤。

赫敏说他有时候特别迟钝，有时候又极其敏感，不知道是怎么和心思始终纤细敏感的马尔福对上频道的。哈利说他们只是用了好几年的时间搞过了对立，现在就算是

倒不是说德拉科完全过了从前的坎儿，不过他能切实地感受到德拉科洋溢起来的轻松。

“就像是从莫扎特的第二十三钢琴协奏曲变成了第十六号钢琴奏鸣曲。”赫敏这样形容着，哈利那时候没完全理解，直到后来有一次他被那个口嫌体正直的男友拉去麻瓜音乐会，听到了这两首曲子才会心地笑了出来。

就连赫敏也看出来了，他的男友，逐渐有了当初那个惹人烦又讨人喜欢的小混蛋的样子。

沉重悲怆苦大仇深，看他的眼神都透着逃避，哈利永远都忘不了他们真正的开始，是多让人难受。

在床上的不依不饶哈利可以理解，毕竟他们都还年轻，用德拉科无赖的话来说就是“错过了那么多年当然要补回来”。

“那你要从什么时候开始补？”哈利去蹂躏他笑得贼贼的脸。

“从……十一岁？”

“禽兽吧你！”哈利响亮地拍了他的胸口一下表达他的愤慨。

看着扑在自己身上发出那种小动物一样呜呜咽咽撒娇声音的德拉科，哈利觉得自己可能是找了个假男友。他说不出他们已经是三十岁的老男人这样的话，尤其是看着德拉科年轻英俊的脸庞和挺拔的身材。

——这就是他第二个甜蜜的烦恼，德拉科变得格外粘人。

那是一种……让人觉得拒绝了就罪大恶极的“无理取闹”。

在外人面前能够收敛，可只要回到家，他就把属于马尔福的矜持高贵的外衣脱了一地，当然了，也包括他真正的衣服。在哈利的强烈要求下他穿上睡衣之后重新粘到哈利身上，不至于让某位突如其来的拜访者把他的男友看个精光。

哈利觉得自己和德拉科现在的状态就像……日本纳豆。

黏黏糊糊。

“那也是巧克力味儿的日本纳豆……”罗恩深沉地总结着。

“噫！”赫敏想象了一下这个味道，表示嫌弃。

“我谢谢你对我们的关系有这么甜蜜积极的猜想。”哈利无语地说。

“但那也是正确的猜想。”罗恩得意地回答。

罗恩在不知不觉间接受了他们的关系，哈利的感觉比较复杂，他应该觉得高兴的，可他又觉得罗恩和德拉科一见面就看不顺眼还挺好玩，他都搞不懂他自己了。

不过他心里有小小的声音告诉自己，明明很喜欢德拉科的撒娇。

不只是因为从前从未见过，更是因为他享受这种被依赖的感觉；以往无论什么时候，德拉科都竭力维持着自己，就像……一棵在风雨里苦苦撑着的树，不管什么事情，都不太愿意和哈利说，更别说和他一起共同承担。他们为此吵了无数次，吵到哈利都开始怀疑人生——为什么我要找这么一个倔强到像是世界上另一个我的男友？

而现在，或许是因为哈利长久地被当做“救世主”，潜移默化地影响到了自己，他习惯了被依靠，被依赖，骨子里又极度害怕失去，或是因为自己的原因造成这种“失去”，总之别扭极了。说穿了，他自己的问题也并不比德拉科少多少。

德拉科一直苦苦压制着自己的害怕，就像他的噩梦表现出来的那般，他很害怕被抛弃，怕一切只是他的痴心妄想，所以他用冷静克制的外衣罩住了所有恐慌，他变得患得患失却不敢表露，他的不敢，是建立在灰暗过去上的唯一一层堡垒，就好像他不说出来一切就会安然无恙。但这样是于事无补的。

在他的黑魔标记去掉的那一晚，他永生难忘的那一晚，他真正有了重新站在哈利身边勇气的那一晚——这话他是不敢和哈利说的，不然他会揪着他的头发质问他“过去的那些年都是怎么回事，是不是时刻做好了离开他的准备”这样的话。

他对哈利这样的质问明显是没有任何招架之力的，他很心虚。

他变成了马尔福庄园的小少爷——不要误会，不是返老还童也不是误食魔药，只是变得格外任性起来；他会用四肢缠住哈利抱着他不让他起床不管他今天有多重要的会议，会在哈利马上要迟到的时候要求一个热情的亲亲，会因为他晚回家了一个小时就生气地噘着嘴不吃饭直到哈利抱着他哄，会因为看到哈利和过去同学的热情聊天而觉得心头无端伤心而离开酒席回家抹眼泪……

如果换做其他人，面对一个这样的情侣，时刻都会处在崩溃的边缘，但哈利波特，是一个传奇男人，他嘴上抱怨着，心里却是美滋滋，纵容着一切这种行为。

即使被罗恩皱着一张脸说这“非常病态”他也只是笑着踹他一脚。

多么不容易，他终于肯脱下马尔福的保护层，变成真正属于他的德拉科。哈利都快感动哭了。他肯在自己面前暴露出所有的不安全感，自己也因为这份强烈的被需要的感觉无比满足，他没有什么好奢求了。

不过德拉科的小脑袋永远在复杂高速地转着，如果他敢把他现在的所思所想告诉哈利，他的亲亲男友一定会毫不留情地薅光他的每一根头发。

——他正在想他们的关系没有更进一步是否是因为他自己的缘故。

自然了，他是不敢让哈利知道的。

不过他还是没有吸取过去的经验教训，他把这念头，分享给了潘西两口子。

“你就直接说你想求婚不行吗？你饶这么大一圈我头都晕。”潘西翻了个白眼，摆弄着她的平板，已经开始搜索“求婚方案”了。

“你还不习惯于我们马尔福少爷别别扭扭的表达方式吗？他要是有格兰芬多的半分直接也不至于兜兜转转这么多年。”

“我说的是这个意思吗，别转移话题。”德拉科不自在地挺了挺腰板。

“拜托你啊，波特要是在乎这个在乎那个他当初就不会费那么多心思了好吗！”

“……你说得对！我也要这样做一次，就像他当初‘耍我’那样！”德拉科虽然表示这是他睚眦必报的报复心理，但是布雷斯和潘西看着他脸上洋溢着的甜蜜笑容，齐齐在心里翻白眼，谁看不出来你这是明撕暗秀。

潘西扎比尼夫人一头问号，我说啥了？我啥也没说怎么就得到一个锅？

如果把世界上的示爱方式做一个总结，德拉科马尔福先生的方式绝对属于“奇怪别扭到匪夷所思”这一类目下的No.1。

他正在滔滔不绝地说着自己的大计划，布雷斯表示心累想回美国，潘西的白眼都快飞出来了，她连劝都不想劝了——德拉科马尔福的恋爱课如此令人绝望，这难道也是马尔福家诸多传统里的某一项吗？

tbc


End file.
